Deemed to be Forgotten
by ximena-chan
Summary: They knew he was dead...but is he really dead? NaruHina
1. Ghost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.**

**Hey! Here's another fic from me... it would be a multichap BUT it might not be updated quickly because school sched is hectic, I stil have to update "For you I will" and "Run Away" **

**BTW, this might be angstier than "The right thing to do"

* * *

**

**Deemed To Be Forgotten**

By Ximena-san

**Ghost**

She brushed back her blue hair gently because the air outside had terribly messed it up. A scene of commotion had greeted her eyes once she stepped foot inside the hospital. The hospital was in dismay; it was truly a scene she hadn't witnessed before. The Konoha Hospital she knew was quiet and orderly, and here she was watching nurses and doctors dash back and forth through the room, hoping that they would be able to attend the ninjas that suddenly flocked the hospital.

The reason why there were so many ninjas in the hospital today was unknown to her

"Excuse me," The woman manages to catch the attention of a nurse passing by "What... is happening here?" She asked the nurse. Her white orbs showed her curiosity.

"I don't know why, but they just started flocking the hospital minutes ago." The nurse said.

"How many are there?" The woman asked.

"We haven't counted yet but there maybe be less than twenty or more than that number." The nurse said.

"Thanks miss..." The woman said.

The nurse nodded "Now if you'll excuse me..." With that the nurse left.

She paused neared the reception desk so she would not hinder the tasks of the nurses and the doctors. Why was she here anyway? She was here for she had heard that her friend-slash-ex-teammate arrived with his team and one of them was...well...dead. She clasped her hands in prayer when she recalled the reason why she was there standing. She hoped that her friend was fine.

---

Well, that friend of hers was sitting on a not-very-cozy-chair waiting for a nurse to attend his wounds at his shoulder and his right leg. Yes, he is alive but a little injured. He had a very exasperated expression on his face. He sat there tapping the floor with his right foot continuously showing that he has grown impatient. His pet dog, which was lying unharmed by his side raised his head and snorted because of his owner's impatience. The dog then rested his head on the floor and he closed his eyes to achieve some rest.

Let's turn back to the injured owner of the dog; his face has suddenly turned pale. Why? It is because a stretcher had just passed him, a stretcher carrying his dead colleague. Sure they weren't that close, but a teammate is a teammate, bonds have to be made for each of the members of the team to function properly.

He sighed and dropped his head. He smashed his clenched fist at the armrest. He wanted to shout but instead, he sat there...mumbling, cursing and blaming himself...

"Anou... are you alright sir?" A woman who he knew said to him. He raised his head and he saw the raven-haired girl, smiling warmly at her. She had fresh bandages in her hand and an ointment at the other.

"Obviously, I'm not fine... as you can see, miss, my left shoulder is wounded as well as my right leg... and it hurts...terribly..." He said. "And may I ask... what is ANBU member doing here? Holding fresh bandages and ointment?" Shouldn't be an ANBU member helping the others in their squad?" He asked.

"Well sir, the anbu member standing in front of you has heard that her friend's team has come back and one of them is dead..." She kneeled down and started to clean his wounds at his right leg. He winced.

"Ouch..." He said. "Anyway, let's stop talking like this... what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to visit you...but since the other nurses and the doctors are busy, I decided to help..." She said. "Why are you so sad anyway?" She asked.

"We almost failed the mission..." He said.

"Something tells me that that is not the only reason..." She said.

"...my teammate died..." He said and sighed.

"Well, as I can see, you are in good terms with that teammate of yours. Even if I don't know him..." She said.

"You don't really know him... but he sacrificed his self for us... for Konoha...for the mission...just to accomplish it..." she looked up at him, his eyes were sad. "Death..." He added.

The woman looked down on the ground and she stopped tending on his wounds. She was sad too for she had remembered someone dear to her.

The man noticed "I'm...sorry...I forgot...about...him..." He said. "Hinata..."

"Iie, it's alright Kiba..." She said and she wiped a tear.

She continued to tend his wounds in silence.

The dog looked at them silently.

"Hey, Hinata..."

"What is it?"

"It will be exactly ten years tomorrow..." Kiba said.

"...yeah..."

"Will you visit _him_?" He asked.

"...Yes..." She replied. She tried to hide away her sadness but she wasn't able to. Her sadness was evident in her voice and in her expression.

"I can tell you haven't forgotten about _him _yet." Kiba said.

"_He_...was very dear to me...even if he did not know what he is to me..." She said almost in a whisper.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hinata, do you mind if I accompany you tomorrow, I haven't visited _him _for quite a while you know..." He said.

"I don't mind...I would really appreciate your presence...since the graveyard is very lonely..." She said.

---

Kiba stood there, patting Akamaru's head. Akamaru, though ten years have passed, has not yet slowed down and he doesn't hinder Kiba's movements during missions. The dog had grown larger, and he was larger than any dog in the clan. Kiba looked at the road and then saw his female friend walking towards him. She was wearing a black dress and she looked sad. Well, she looked sad every time this occasion would come..._his _death anniversary.

"Ah, Kiba-kun...did you wait long?" She asked. Kiba shook his head.

"I just got here a few minutes before you did." He said and he flashed a warm smile to his friend. Akamaru wagged his tail and barked in a jolly manner at Hinata when Hinata turned her attention to him. Hinata briefly patted his large head.

"Then...shall we go?" Kiba asked. Hinata looked blankly at the distance. After a short moment, she nodded and they started to walk to the graveyard.

---

Sigh.

That was all Shizune could hear from Tsunade. It was _the_ day, after all. The day _he _died...the day when they lost a very valuable ninja...a very valuable friend...the day the lost Tsunade's small brother. Shizune looked at Tsunade and she looked away, she just couldn't stand Tsunade's sad face.

"Shizune..." Tsunade called out her name in a very sad tone.

Shizune broke her train of thoughts. "What is it Tsunade-sama?" She asked

"Who do you think are...?"

"Eh?"

"...Who do you think are the eligible people who could be in that rank?"

"...In what rank?"

"Who can be Hokage, next to me?" Tsunade slowly stated.

"Why do you ask?"

"Do you think an old woman like me can keep up with these duties? I may not look like it with this genjutsu but I'm over sixty now. It would be better if we proclaim a new one..." Tsunade said while she looked out the window.

Shizune was shocked that Tsunade openly admitted her age but she was absorbed with the topic that Tsunade brought up. "But Tsunade-sama..."

"He won't come back. He will never come back...he is dead..."Tsunade looked down.

Shizune paused in silence. 'She's right... Tsunade-sama is right...he back...' She thought and sighed herself.

The room was filled in silence.

Sigh.

The silence was broken again by Tsunade's heavy sigh.

"I can't even keep Konoha in perfect order right now..." Tsunade said and she looked again at the window.

"A lot has been happening lately, Tsunade-sama..." Shizune said.

"So who shall it be? In your opinion..." Tsunade then looked at Shizune.

"I am not in a position to do that... you better consult the council first..." Shizune said.

---

The both of them stood there. Looking silently and solemnly at the stone where his name was carved. The birds chirped and the trees' leaves rustled because of the cold wind.

"It's funny...it's been ten years...but it seemed like it was just yesterday when he was still a living breathing being..." Kiba said.

Hinata stayed silent but Kiba knew that her answer was yes.

"Do you still love him?" Kiba asked.

"With all my heart, Kiba-kun... I will never ever stop loving him..." She said.

"I should have known better..."

"Known better about what?" Hinata asked.

"I should have known that I stood no chance against a human resting in a coffin six feet under the ground." Kiba said.

Hinata was not shocked. Kiba told her about his feelings a long time ago.

"I won't be able to forget him..."

"I know..."

---

In the shadows, blue eyes watched the two.

**Wow, someone still visits, eh? **

A voice inside him spoke up.

"Why do you care?" The one who possesses those captivating blue eyes said with a manly voice.

**Who said I cared?**

"You're really annoying me..."

**After ten long years, you're still not used to my handsome voice?**

"Handsome...you call you're annoying voice handsome?"

**Then what would you call it?**

"Simply annoying...no...it's terribly annoying..."

---

The both of them still stood there silently. Kiba then looked at his watch.

"Eh, Hinata... I have to go now..." Kiba said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Something came up this morning... and it's time for me to do my obligations..." Kiba said. "I'm really sorry..."

"Don't worry about me, Kiba... I'm fine here..."

"Are you sure you're going to be fine here? It's so lonely here...and besides this is a graveyard..." He said while looking around.

"I said don't worry. You're looking at an anbu member here..." Hinata smiled warmly at him.

Kiba sighed. "That's not what I've been trying to say... it's so lonely... and it is a sad day for all of us..." Kiba said.

"Even the strongest of all beings face loneliness and sadness, Kiba... sometimes... that is what makes that being stronger..." Hinata said.

"So you're telling me that all of these have made you stronger. You're telling me that his death has made you stronger all these years..."

Hinata nodded "That day when he died, I promised in front of his coffin... that I, Hyuuga Hinata, will work hard form now on...that I will try hard to protect what he protected, that I will be stronger, that I will no longer be the shy girl that he knew...that I will face tomorrow with a smile...even though he, the object of my affection and my inspiration has left our world..." She said.

Kiba smiled. "I don't want to sound rude but I thank him for dying... if that was the thing that pushed you to be stronger...I wished he died sooner..." Kiba grinned.

Hinata punched him. "I hate you." She said with a smile.

"Thank you..." Kiba bowed down. "Anyway, I have to go now." He smiled once again. He then walked away.

"Hey Kiba!" She called out while she watched Kiba walk away.

"What?"

"When we meet again, remind me to kill you, ok?" Hinata said.

"Sure..." Kiba said while walking away. Akamaru barked gently to say goodbye to Hinata.

"You take care of yourself too, Akamaru." Hinata said. Akamaru stopped following his master and barked once again. Hinata waved goodbye.

"Come on now, Akamaru..." Kiba said and Akamaru followed him.

Hinata turned around to face her beloved's grave after Kiba was no longer in her sight.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." She whispered.

_She ran to the hospital to see what had happened to Shikamaru's team. She entered a hallway where she saw Shikamaru standing, Temari sitting and Shikamaru's dad was talking to Shikamaru. _

_Suddenly Tsunade entered the room. _

"_Chouji is fine now..." She said. _

_Shizune went out of a double door. She was panting. _

"_Hyuuga Neji's condition has stabilized." She announced. Hinata sighed in relief. _

"_Are there no news yet about Kakashi and Naruto?" The Godaime Hokage asked. _

_Shizune shook her head. _

_There was silence. _

_The door behind Hinata opened. She turned pale when she saw Kakashi with a very sad expression. He carried a boy in his arms. A blonde boy that was motionless and pale...a boy that seemed lifeless..._

"_Kakashi, what happened?" Tsunade ran to Kakashi._

"_I..." Kakashi was unable to continue. _

_Shizune called for a stretcher and it soon came. _

_Kakashi laid the boy down on the stretcher. _

_Hinata saw his hands trembling after he laid the boy down. _

_Tsunade turned pale and she checked his pulse._

_He had no pulse..._

"_Kakashi what happened tell me? Why does he have this hole in his chest?" Tsunade asked the silver haired jounin with teary eyes. _

"_I was too late, Tsunade-sama..." Kakashi dropped down on the ground on his knees. He bent down and he punched the floor. He cursed himself for teaching Sasuke what might be the technique that killed his other student. _

"_Who did this to him?" Shikamaru asked, he was crying. _

_Kakashi raised his head to look at the leader of the team. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke..." Kakashi said it with anger and grief. _

"_Are you sure?" Tsunade asked. _

"_I am sure...I cannot be mistaken...that wound... that hole... was made by a technique called Chidori...by the technique that I...taught him..." Kakashi said. _

_Hinata listened to the conversation while she looked at the lifeless body of the one she was infatuated with...no...the body of the one she loves very much..._

_There was silence. _

_Hinata heard the door open once again. _

"_Hey..." A female said. _

_She looked at the one who said it and she saw a girl that was named Sakura. _

"_Kakashi-sensei...what happened here?" Sakura asked, her voice was trembling_

"_Sakura..." That was all Kakashi could say._

"_Kakashi-sensei, why is Naruto lying here like this? What happened to him? Where is Sasuke?" _

_Kakashi stood up. "Please calm down, Sakura..."_

"_Answer me, Kakashi-sensei!" _

_Kakashi placed his hands on Sakura's shoulder. _

"_Sakura...Naruto is...dead... Sasuke is gone..." Kakashi said slowly. _

_Tears began falling from Sakura's eyes. _

"_Who killed him?" She asked. _

"_Who do you think did?" Shikamaru asked Sakura with an angry voice. _

"_No it can't be... he can't..." Sakura's whole body trembled. Her knees weakened. Kakashi held her wrists tightly to support her. _

"_Say his name...who do you think killed Uzumaki Naruto?" Shikamaru said. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke..." Sakura said. _

"..._Correct..." Kakashi said. "One hundred percent correct, Haruno Sakura..." He added._

"_No it can't be...Sasuke-kun can't--!" _

"_Stop that!" Hinata shouted. "Don't say that because he did! He did kill Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata was now crying. _

_Hinata grabbed Sakura by the wrist. She then pointed at Naruto's wound. "Do you see that? That's Naruto-kun's wound! The wound caused by no other than Uchiha Sasuke!!!" Hinata said. _

"_Ok, stop that!" Tsunade said while she wiped away her tears. "It's over... Uchiha Sasuke is gone...everyone else is fine... Uzumaki Naruto...is dead... we can't do anything now..." Tsunade said. _

_A few days had passed. There was now a small gathering in the graveyard. Tsunade's eyes surveyed the coffin. She went through a lot just for him. She persuaded the council that Uzumaki Naruto should have his own grave because they wanted to cremate him and just carve his name on the memorial stone. Tsunade wanted to have a place to visit her so-called "little brother" she didn't want to just look at his name on a piece of stone. So they were here today, for him...at his funeral._

_Everyone stood silent before his coffin. Anytime now, Tsunade would give a cue for it to be lowered. Each of them held a white rose except for Hinata; she held a red one. Tsunade then gave the cue, everyone threw the flower at the hole while the coffin was slowly lowered. Before she threw her rose, Hinata prayed for his soul. _

"_Naruto-kun, may you rest in peace...I promise you...I'll train harder...to protect what you protected...and I...I love you..." She said in a whisper that no one could here. After that, she threw the flower gently down the hole. _

_**---**_

She sighed at what she recalled. She just couldn't forget about that day...about him...

---

Will you just shut up? He screamed in his mind hoping that the being inside him would understand that he is irritated...very irritated by all his ramblings.

He heard the being's curses fading away. He closed his eyes and he sighed.

At last, he thought...he was here in a silent place to have a peace of mind, and yet that damn creature inside him had to disturb him.

Standing there, in a dark place where no one can see and sense him. He watched the young woman stare at a grave, his grave.

Yes, it was his grave. It was his yet he was there standing alive. He cursed the creature inside him because he had made things harder for him. He was content with his death. And it was the only way he can escape the darkness that once engulfed his life.

But still, he was in the dark. All this years, he grew cold; he would rarely show his emotions with expression and movements. He learned how to remain calm. He could even say that he forgotten how to smile.

He cursed the creature inside him once again.

He then suddenly heard a growl in his head.

**Will you stop cursing me?! If you don't...I'll toast your brains!!! **The creature exclaimed in a very threatening tone.

"Like you could do that..." He said. He growled once again. But if you really could...then I would gladly let you burn my brains...that way I can finally die...I should have died years ago anyway..." He added. This time he snorted. Then he finally, quieted down.

He then looked at the gloomy scene laid before his eyes. The sun's rays were not able to touch the earth because of the dark clouds above. In his eyes, it was very gloomy. In the past, he would have hated this gloomy sight but he has changed. He carried around a sad and lonely aura with him. It was not like the cheery aura he once had, this one will make you frown. His eyes seemed to question something while he stared at the dark sky.

He questioned his existence...

Like he said, he should have died ten years ago. He should really be buried six feet under the ground not standing in one dark corner, breathing and living.

Why?

He still had the power to ask even if he spent his ten years wondering what the answer was.

Yes, the creature inside him resurrected him so he could live...but he felt that there was something more...a reason why God did this.

But, he thought, that time when Sasuke made a hole in his chest...he didn't really die...he was alive inside the creature's world. His body that time was motionless...but nevertheless, he still felt alive that time.

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Damn, now all his thinking made things much more complicated.

The sun had finally shown itself. The dark clouds have left and it drifted to another place. Now he stood there, startled as white eyes met his blue ones...

* * *

**So that's it, chapter 1. Hope you like it and don't forget to R&R!!!**

**Next chapter: Graveyard shift**

**'Till next time**

**-ximena-san**


	2. Second chances

**Well addict-07, my classmate, has managed to persuade me to update this fic before my others so here it is. Thanks for the the wonderful reviews guys. Keep 'em coming.

* * *

**

Deemed to be forgotten

**Second chances**

He stood there startled as Hyuuga Hinata questioned him with her white eyes. He was startled but he didn't show it in his face. He just stayed calm hoping that he could get out of this situation. He was a bit irritated by the way that Hinata looked at him. Her eyes questioned his existence. He thought, if she asked why he was alive, what would he answer to her?

He cursed himself for absentmindedly standing in that corner. If he was just paying attention, this wouldn't have happened.

* * *

Hinata squinted to make sure that what she was seeing was real. It could be just a figment of her imagination after all. She became teary when she had a good look on him. It surely looked like him...like Uzumaki Naruto but just older. What Hinata didn't like is that he looked sad and there was somewhat and aura of darkness, loneliness and mystery. Oh God, this was all a figment of her imagination. She missed him so much. Did she miss him that much that she can imagine him as an older Naruto? But what puzzled her was his darkness. She never did think about a dark, sad and mysterious Naruto before.

She believed that it wasn't a spirit because spirits don't mature and grown through time.

She was now crying...

* * *

'Damn it! Why is she crying?' He asked inside his head. He resisted the urged to grit his teeth and he remained calmed. 'Damn Naruto, you have to think this through calmly...yes, calmly..." He reminded himself. He wanted to ask her why but he was afraid that it would make things more complicated. He resisted the urge to comfort her too.

And then, almost by cue, the dark clouds came again and shadows covered the corner again.

* * *

Hinata blinked a few times after the dark clouds left.

He wasn't there...

So it was true, it was just a figment of her imagination but...

She still could not stop crying.

* * *

Tsunade walked to the graveyard slowly. Shizune was following her with Ton-Ton in her arms. Pretty soon they reached the entrance to the grave. They passed the high pillars of the open gate.

On the path to his grave, Tsunade saw an anbu member whom she knew staring at a corner which was illuminated by the sun. The woman who she was observing was trembling and crying.

Tsunade approached the woman and she lightly tapped her on the shoulder. The woman gasped slightly after she snapped of from a state of trance. She blinked a few times before she fully regained herself.

"Ho-Hokage-sama...!" She stuttered.

"Hinata, what is wrong?" The Godaime asked.

"Hokage-sama...I...I..." Hinata was only able to say that.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow and she sighed. "Whatever it was...you better get over it... you still have work to do, right?" Tsunade flashed a warm smile.

Hinata wiped away her tears and she straightened her posture. "Hai, Hokage-sama...!" She replied. Hinata then bowed down. "I'll go now, Hokage-sama..." Hinata said shyly.

Tsunade patted Hinata in the shoulder before she let Hinata go. "You take care of yourself ok? If Naruto was watching you and you're that sad, he won't be happy..." Tsunade smiled.

Hinata had a faint blush in her cheeks she bowed down again and then left.

Shizune and Tsunade watched the Hyuuga heiress walk away.

"That's the girl who likes Naruto-kun, right?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade nodded and said, "But she doesn't have to be crying like that...it's been ten years..." Tsunade said. She approached Naruto's grave. She kneeled down and traced his carved name on the stone. "I understand her though... anyone who knows him will miss him..." She dropped her head. "The sun has set and shall never rise again..." She mumbled.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune said.

Tsunade raised her head. She stared at his name quietly. "Uzumaki Naruto, the one who made me believe in Konoha's fire, Konoha would be brighter if you would still be living today...the fire of this village would have burned fiercer if you were it's guardian..." She once again traced the engraved letters. Her sad expression turned into a serious one. "Uchiha Sasuke will pay for this...he shouldn't have taken Konoha's sunshine away. (1) for you, Naruto....this village shall not falter...." Tsunade said and she stood up. "Well Naruto...sorry for disturbing you..." She said. "I have to go now..." She added. She turned around. "Come on Shizune...I still need to finish my paperwork..." Tsunade yawned.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama..." Shizune followed her out of the graveyard.

* * *

"You better keep that promise, granny..." Naruto said while he sat in a bough faraway from his grave. He was able to hear all Tsunade's words because of his enhanced sense of hearing. The fox had made him into a powerful ninja. If he would focus charka in his eyes, his eyes could see what the Byakugan could and even predict the next movements of the enemy like the sharingan does.

**That was a close one kid...**

The fox said.

"I didn't intend that..." Naruto sighed. "You know how much I've tried to keep my existence in secrecy."

**But your purpose here is to warn them about outside forces.**

"I know, I know... sooner or later, they will all find out..." Naruto said. "The problem is; I don't know how they could handle the truth that I am still alive...It's your entire fault...If you didn't keep me alive...things would have been easier..." Naruto said.

Kyuubi snorted. **My survival is not the only reason why I kept you alive... you know it but your denying it... you still want the acknowledgement of the brother you never had...and you want to die? I gave you a chance to pursue your dreams by giving you life. With the second you chance I gave you, you can have that acknowledgement sometime in the future. Life isn't easy, kid... **

Naruto hated to admit but Kyuubi was telling the truth. "I thought I told you to shut up?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi snorted and didn't reply.

"Good fox..." He said.

* * *

A member of the branch family named Hyuuga Neji was searching for the Hyuuga heiress. After minutes of walking, he found her sitting quietly at a bench in the park.

"There you are..." He said and approached the Hyuuga heiress. "I've been looking for you... Hiashi-wants to talk to you" Now he stood in front of Hinata. She didn't reply. It looked like she was in a state of trance while she looked at her hands resting at her lap. "Hinata-sama...?" He called out.

She winced and she looked up. "Neji-nii san..." She whispered. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Neji sighed. "I just said it awhile ago...."

Hinata raised her eyebrows. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

"For a few minutes..."

"But...but...I wasn't listening..." She said looking down on the ground.

Neji sighed again. "Hiashi-sama wants to talk to you..." He said. "Is something troubling you, Hinata-sama? It's been a long time since you acted like that. If my memory serves me right, you act like that for the past ten years when you are in trouble only." He said.

"Iie, nothing is wrong...you know how sad I can get when this day comes..." She whispered.

"Ah, right it is the day after all..." Neji remembered. "Hiashi-sama won't be pleased if you keep him waiting..." Neji said. Hinata stood up.

* * *

"Oi, forehead girl...!" Ino waved her hand at the approaching pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey Ino-pig...!" She greeted back.

Ever since they were younger, they started teasing one another with these names. They have grown accustomed to it. It would only serve as a friendly greeting between these ex-rivals-slash-best friends. Sakura approached Ino carrying a bouquet of flowers in her arms.

Ino grinned. "Is that flower for me?" She asked.

"Is this for you?" She echoed. "Hah, is Shikamaru driving you nuts? I bought this from your shop so why must I give it to you?!" She said. "And besides..." her voice softened. "This for Naruto no baka... for the fool who left us ten years ago..." She said with sad eyes.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows and she pumped her fists. "First of all, Shika-kun is not driving me nuts, ok? And second...we better not keep Naruto waiting..." Ino said.

"Ok..." Sakura said.

* * *

"She calls me Naruto no baka, eh? "Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Well let's see what she's going to say..." He slouched.

* * *

"Well, Naruto...it's been ten years...I'm wondering how you are doing up there..." She smiled. "Or did you end up all the way down?" She joked. "Well you are a person that should end up in heaven anyway so you must be in there...you sacrificed yourself...you suffered for us...you are a hero...our hero...so you must have ended up there..." Sakura said after she laid the flowers down.

Ino smiled. "He's up there, trust me..." Ino said. Sakura smiled at her.

"Hey, there are no red roses yet..." Sakura said.

"Hinata didn't come by our shop to buy this morning maybe she will later..." Ino said. "She will...I know... there is no way she could forget what day it is!" Ino added.

"I know...I know...the day just started... are the others going to visit him later?" Sakura asked.

"I think so...Shika-kun and Chouji will be visiting him before they leave..." Ino said.

"They have another mission? They just arrived from their previous one yesterday!!!" Sakura exclaimed. "How about you, have you been assigned for a mission?" She asked.

Ino shook her head. "Shika-kun insists that I should not accept any mission. 'Times today are dangerous' he told me yesterday. He said I should just stay here and take care of Konoha..." Ino's face saddened.

"You are worried are you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I am! Who knows...maybe the next time he'll come home...he'll end up just like...like..." Ino stopped speaking.

"Ok you stop that now and pray for his safety... I trust that he'll come back alive, ok? You should trust him too..." Sakura said.

"But...we can't be too confident..." Ino said.

"Then if you are not sure...you better go and see him now...go and tell him all you want to say... go and cherish all the hours he is with you..." Sakura said. "You better do that all you'll regret it...in my case...I wasn't able to cherish my friendship with Naruto that much...I never even told him how much I appreciate his existence and friendship!!! I was so Sasuke-centered..." Sakura said.

Ino stayed silent.

"Well, Naruto..." She turned her attention at his grave. "I better go now..." Sakura said.

* * *

"Sakura...I understand...don't worry..." Naruto whispered in his seat.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama is here..." Neji said.

"Good work; let her in then..." Hiashi said.

"Hai..." Neji said and he went out of the room.

The door opened and the Hyuuga heiress went in. "Father, you called?" She asked in a graceful manner.

"Yes, sit down, my child..." He said while patting the tatami beside him. Hinata approached him and sat down beside him. He laid his tea cup on the ground and he pushed a tray with a teapot and another teacup was placed towards Hinata. "Help yourself." He said.

Hinata nodded. She gently held the teapot in her hands. Gracefully, she poured tea on the cup.

"Hinata..." Her father called out.

"Hai...?" She asked.

He brought the teacup towards his lips and sipped a small amount. After that, he put it down. "When would your duty start today?" He asked.

"It would start later father." She answered and she took a sip from her cup.

"Ah, do you have any missions?" He asked.

"The anbu team I am assigned to has currently no missions yet. We have been assigned to keep a lookout for any suspicious outside forces. But... there is still a possibility that Tsunade-sama will assign us on a special mission." She said.

Hiashi nodded and his eyes looked down at his now empty teacup.

"You did quite well on your past mission..." Hiashi said.

Hinata then recalled how dangerous her previous mission was. They had to deal with A-class missing Nins on that mission. There werethree of them and she took out two single handedly. Neji was on her team and had reported her achievement to her father. Her father didn't show much interest to it though. She stayed silent.

"My daughter, you have grown well and strong." He smiled. "I, the Hyuuga Head, am old and you, the heiress, are young. Do you get what I mean? I think that you are more than ready for it..."

She stared at her father in disbelief. Does this mean he would be passing the duty to her? But the last time she checked, her father still doubted her.

"Why do you look at me like that? Do you doubt yourself, Hinata?" He asked. He then sighed. "Forgive me for doubting you in the past. It was an action that I thought would push you to work very hard...well it did...but everything has a consequence. My actions resulted to a wound in your fragile heart... I should have known that you're emotions were as fragile as your mother's..." He sighed.

"But father...! It is all in the past...I forgive you!!!" She said after hearing the tone that Hiashi used. It was a tone of his that was not commonly heard by anyone. It was a tone that seemed to say that the Hyuuga head was degrading his self.

Hiashi smiled. "Then I am happy. He spun a little and he was now facing his daughter. He planted his hands on her shoulders. "I am proud of you. You make good choices, you are strong, and you know what is right and wrong...and most of all I trust you..." Hiashi flashed a "father's smile" to Hinata. Hinata in turn smiled at him warmly.

"Well the only thing missing now is a good son-in-law-to-be..." Hiashi smiled in a manner that teased Hinata.

"What...what do you mean, father?" She asked.

Hiashi returned to his previous sitting position. He rubbed his chin. "Well, Uzumaki Naruto would have been a great suitor, ne my daughter?" With this Hinata blushed.

"Father..." She merely whispered.

"If only he was alive..." He said.

"You...you knew?" She asked.

"I know how to read my daughter, Hinata. If I didn't it would surely be shame that I would have carried to my grave." Hiashi said. "But...you understand what being a Hyuuga head is, right?" He asked.

"Yes father..."

"You have to sink back in your jounin position. No more meetings with the anbu squad because you are no longer with them. I will give you a letter later and you shall deliver it to the Hokage. Is it clear my daughter?" He asked. He had lost his fatherly tone and he was now using his "resolute and serious" tone.

"Hai." Hinata firmly responded.

* * *

Minutes after, Hinata found herself walking to the administrative building where the Hokage's building was. She was no longer wearing her anbu uniform. She wore her jounin vest paired with a fish net shirt and a black jacket with the Hyuuga crest at the back which concealed her figure. She also wore black pants that felt comfortable.

She was holding in her hands a plain white envelope sealed by the Hyuuga crest.

Minutes later, she was now inside the building.

"Anou, miss..." She said to the lady at the reception desk. The lady looked up at her. "Is the Hokage in?" She asked.

The lady smiled at her. "Yes she is, Hyuuga-san..."

"Is she doing anything? Can I talk to her?" Hinata asked.

"Fortunately, Hokage-sama is only preoccupied with her paperwork. I think she'll gladly leave it to talk to you..." The lady said.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you." She then went up the stairs and then she passed the hallway. She now found herself in front of the door.

* * *

"Hmmm...not him...he's too self-centered..." She crossed out a picture of a young jounin.

"What about her?" Shizune asked.

"No...she's too busy with her family..." She said and crossed out a picture of a female.

Shizune sighed. "Tsunade-sama, why won't you pick one?" She asked.

"Shizune, it isn't as easy as you think it is... Even though they are qualified...they...ugh...lack the fire I am looking for..." She said.

"No one can rival Naruto-kun's fire..." Shizune said and pouted.

Tsunade frowned and her face saddened.

Shizune mentally slapped herself for saying that. She shouldn't have said it. Of course no one can rival Naruto's fire! But it was just not the right time to say it.

Tsunade looked down in the folder.

_No one could rival Naruto-kun's fire..._

Shizune's words echoed in her head. In Tsunade's opinion, Naruto was the only one that could possibly fill in the Hokage spot after her. She wasn't playing favorites, but he was just the best out there...

After a few minutes, they heard a knock.

"Who is it?" Shizune asked.

"It is Hyuuga Hinata; my father has sent me to deliver a letter to the Hokage." Hinata said at the other side of the door.

"Let her in, Shizune." Tsunade said.

Shizune then opened the door. "Come in, Hinata-chan..." Shizune smiled.

Hinata then approached Tsunade's table. Before she was able to reach the table, Tsunade closed the folder for the Hokage candidates.

Hinata then held out an envelope. Tsunade took it. She opened it in silence and she read its contents slowly. After reading it, she laid it won on her table.

"So you are to be announced as Hyuuga head tomorrow. Prior to that, you must be removed from your anbu squad to lessen the ninja duty on your shoulders. Do you know this already, Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata nodded. "Good, Hiashi told you. I'll send a note to your squad leader containing that you shift back to a jounin. Another ninja shall fill in your spot. You will have to take lesser or no missions at all because of your duties as Hyuuga head, understood?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata nodded. "Then you may go now, Hinata-chan...no...Hyuuga-sama..." Tsunade said.

"Ugh...Tsunade-sama, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Ah, don't worry about me...it's just stress...I'll get over it later..." Tsunade said.

Hinata took out a small white pill.

"What is that?" Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

"Stress relieving pill. I made it..." Hinata smiled.

Tsunade took it and examined it. "Well, thank you."

"It's very effective, Tsunade-sama..." Hinata said.

"I reckon it has been tried and tested..." Tsunade said. Hinata nodded with a sweet smile. "Konoha will sue you if I die you know..." Tsunade then took it.

* * *

After that, Hinata made her way to the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Ah, welcome Hinata-chan." Ino greeted her. She greeted back with her usual sweet smile. Ino raise one eyebrow. "Eh, no anbu mask and uniform? Are you in a day-off today, Hinata-chan?" Ino asked.

Hinata shook her head.

"What? Don't tell me you got demoted?" Ino exclaimed.

Hinata shook her head. "Well it's not purely demotion..." Hinata said.

"Then what is it?"

"Father has stepped down..." Hinata whispered in a shy manner.

"Then that means--!"

Hinata nodded. "Hai, effective tomorrow, I will be the Hyuuga Head." Hinata said.

"Are you ready for it, Hinata-chan...err...I mean Hyuuga-sama...?" Ino said.

"Father said I was more than ready so I think I am..." Hinata smiled.

Ino grinned at her.

"Naruto would have been proud if he was still alive."

"What's up with all of you saying 'Naruto this and Naruto that' all around me?" Hinata asked.

"We miss him too, Hyuuga-sama..." Ino said.

"And please stop calling me Hyuuga-sama; I am not accustomed to it. Hinata-sama is fine but I don't want to be called like that by my friends...Hinata-chan would be ok." Hinata said.

"Hai, hai, do you a bouquet of red roses then?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded.

* * *

Hinata then made her way to the grave for the second time today. Now, she was carrying a bouquet of red roses. A part of her visit to Naruto's grave which she have grown accustomed to all these ten years.

She looked down at the ground while she walked towards where his last resting place was. When she arrived there she saw the same man she saw awhile ago.

* * *

After Sakura and Ino left, came the others who just looked at his grave. After they left, Naruto jumped down from the tree and he approached his grave.

He raised one eyebrow at the sight of it.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's true and unsung hero..." He read out the engravings. He snorted. "I am their unsung hero, eh? Truly deemed to be forgotten..." He said.

* * *

_I _am_ the unsung hero, eh? Truly deemed to be forgotten..._

She heard that. Did the man say he was Uzumaki Naruto? She asked after hearing the "I am" part.

"Naruto-kun...?" She called out.

* * *

He was startled. He turned around at once when he heard that. She saw Hyuuga Hinata holding a bouquet of red roses. Her eyes were wide and he could tell that if she wasn't raised up as refined citizen of Konoha, she would have dropped her jaws open now.

"Hyuuga Hinata..." He said.

* * *

She now dropped the bouquet. The man that was standing there caught it. She was shocked, he knew who she was? Was it really true? Was it really Uzumaki Naruto?

She asked all of those things.

"Why have you dropped it? I thought it was for me?" He asked in a calm tone like nothing extraordinary happened.

She covered her mouth with her hand.

* * *

**What the hell are you doing kid?**

Kyuubi asked.

'Fate...' Naruto thought while he held the bouquet of red roses.

**What? I thought you don't believe in fate. **

'Baka, what I don't believe in is predestination...' Naruto thought.

* * *

She removed it from her mouth. "Na-Naruto-kun...you are...you are alive?" She stammered.

"It's too hard to believe, ne?" He asked.

Hinata couldn't reply.

"Are you...really...alive?" She asked. Naruto approached her slowly. His big hands grabbed one of Hinata's small hands. He placed it over his chest. Hinata could feel his heartbeat.

"Yes." He simply answered.

Hinata then raised her head. Her eyes were saying something that Naruto could not decipher. He could not tear his eyes away form her eyes because he wanted to know what they were saying. There was silence as Hinata became teary. She then embrace Naruto and buried her face in his chest. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us you were alive? All these years, you were!!! Tell my why?" She asked and she pounded Naruto's chest gently with her hands.

"I did it to protect all of you..."He said in a soft voice.

Hinata continued to sob in his arms.

"Naruto-kun..." She whispered. She then raised her head again. Naruto saw the same eyes that he could not decipher. What was it? He asked himself. "Are you going to tell everyone...that you are...alive?" She asked.

"I need to..." He said.

"Will you stay?" She asked.

"That, I could not answer...I am unsure..." He whispered. She still stared at him with her white eyes.

"Why do you stare at me like that?" He asked.

Hinata broke away form the embrace when she noticed. She looked away with a blush.

"I...I...missed you..." She stammered.

"You were the only one who missed me?" He asked her.

"We all missed you..." She said.

There was silence again.

"How did...you live...?" She asked.

"I guess God gave me a second chance..." He said while looking at the sky. It was once again blue.

_Maybe God has given me another chance too..._

Hinata thought as she looked up at the blue sky too...

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**1. Forgive me Chibi but I wanted to use it. p It fits Naruto. :)**

**Next chapter: Smile**

**'Till next time! And don't forget to review!!!**

**-ximena**


	3. Smile

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming anything except my own characters...**

**Deemed to be forgotten**

**Smile**

They stood there watching the clouds drift by. Naruto wondered if Shikamaru still indulges in his cloud watching past times. After remembering that he had a companion now, he shifted his attention to her. She didn't notice but Naruto was examining her.

Naruto was quite impressed.

_The flower has bloomed into a beautiful one…_

He said in his mind. Hinata grew into a graceful, charming and beautiful lady. She grew into one of those women that would make you stare at them in awe. He wondered why he never did take a close look on Hinata before...

_Oh yeah, because I was too infatuated with Sakura…_

He recalled the antics he has caused just because he wanted Sakura to look his way. But it was not all just antics; some of them were quite heroic.

"Naruto-kun…?" Hinata called. She had a faint blush in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" He said in a gloomy expression.

_She had grown into a beautiful flower yet he has lost his radiance…._

"Let us go tell Hokage-sama…" She said. Naruto raised his eyebrows. "…that you are alive…" She added.

Naruto stayed silent.

Was he ready?

He asked himself.

Hinata stood there waiting for his reply. Naruto looked down. To Hinata, it looked like Naruto's mind was somewhere else. What has happened to him anyway? She wanted to know…why he changed so much…

"…Naruto-kun…?" She asked.

Naruto winced and snapped off his thoughts. "…I'm sorry…" He said with a light cold tone.

Hinata sighed and then smiled at him. "Well…I think you're not ready yet." She ended it with another warm smile.

Naruto was startled by her smile. He felt a strange feeling course through his body. It seemed like it hit his heart. He hasn't felt that for a long time…a human's warmth…

He brushed back his long blonde bangs.

"You really think I should tell her?" He asked.

"She will be happy…" Hinata said. You don't know how sad she was when you died…you don't know how sad we were…" Her tone saddened. She began crying again. She covered her face with her small pale hands.

Naruto felt sad that she was crying.

"Don't cry please…" He pleaded and he embraced Hinata. "I don't want to see people sad because of me…" He added.

Hinata sobbed before replying. "That's why you have to tell the rest…that you are alive…" She removed her hands from her face. Naruto saw her tears flowing. She looked up at him again. "We are all sad because we know that you are dead and yet…you…you…were alive…all along…" She sobbed between pauses.

Naruto wiped away her tears. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Ok…" He opened his eyes and Hinata saw how captivating his eyes are. "But…I'm not ready to walk on those streets again…" He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"…" Naruto just stared at her.

There was silence.

"I…understand…" Hinata whispered.

"W-What did you say?"

"I understand, Naruto-kun…I understand that you are not ready to tell yet…" Hinata smiled.

Naruto stayed silent. He then shifted his attention at a bench near a tree.

"Come, let us sit there…" He said to Hinata. They approached the bench and sat there.

"Why are we sitting here?" Hinata asked him.

"I thought you had many questions to ask me…" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled. "Oh, right…" She whispered.

There was silence. Naruto wondered why she wasn't asking yet.

"Hmmm…Aren't you going to ask me?" He asked.

Hinata smiled once again. "If you really want to be the interviewee… do you think you are really ready to answer my questions?" She asked.

Naruto raised one eyebrow while staring at her white eyes. He had to ask himself. Was her ready to tell? …Ready to tell it all? He diverted his attention to the marble pavement leading to his so-called grave.

Hinata was correct; he wasn't ready to tell what happened yet. He wasn't ready to tell the reason why he kept his existence in secrecy for absolutely ten years.

Coincidentally, they both sighed at the same moment.

Naruto then found himself staring at her white eyes. He was so…captivated. He could feel his darkness being drained out of him while he stared at her pure white eyes. The warmth she was radiating was different…It was something he hadn't felt before.

He shook off the thoughts and decided that if she wasn't going to ask, he was the one that was going to.

"So…what has happened around here?" He asked.

"Well, Tsunade-sama tried hard to get Konoha in a good condition again. Hopefully, it's in top condition now even if war could happen anytime…" She said.

"What happened to you then?" He asked.

"To me…well…nothing much…" She said.

"Don't answer me with that…" He said.

Hinata frowned. "Why?"

"A lot can happen in ten years…" He said. "And by the looks of it…you grew…so…much…" He stated slowly.

"You really think so?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "In my ten years of travel, I've been able to tell something about the person by looking at his eyes or by examining him and his actions. In the past, you were like a flower that has not yet bloomed but now…look at you… it looks like you have grown into the most beautiful woman I ever saw…" Naruto said. Hinata blushed at the remark. "So tell me…how much have you exactly grown…"

"Anou…" Hinata paused. "Anou…something pushed me to work harder so I trained a lot and eventually I got stronger. Father acknowledged me finally as the true heir and he just stepped down…" She said.

"Then that means that you are now the Hyuuga head?" Naruto said. Hinata smiled.

"I am the unofficial head but tomorrow it shall be official…" She said.

"Congratulations…" He said.

Hinata blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

Naruto then stood up. He offered his hand to Hinata. "It's getting late…" He said.

Hinata nodded and with his help, she stood up.

"Ah…Naruto-kun…" She stared at him before leaving.

"Why?" He asked.

"Of all people, you should not be the one that should forget how to smile." She then bowed down. She started walking.

Naruto watched her as she left him. "Hinata…" His voice halted every muscle in her legs. "Thank you…" He said. She smiled. She spun around and faced him. "Thank you for teaching me how to smile again…" He continued and he smiled at her.

His smile warmed her heart. His smile made her smile too.

"I didn't teach you…I just helped you remember…" With that she turned around and resumed her walking.

Naruto smiled. He was now certainly proud of her…

---

Tsunade leaned on her desk with her arms. Her head was resting in her forearms. She looked like she was sleeping but she wasn't. She was still awake…but she had felt tired. She then heard a small noise in her desk.

She peaked through her arms and saw a bottle of sake.

"It's still warm, Tsunade-sama…" Shizune said. Tsunade straightened up and she stretched her arms.

"Where did this come from?" Tsunade asked.

"As usual, the bar located near." Shizune smiled.

Tsunade looked down at the bottle of sake. She stared at it like she was examining if it has poison or not, or something like that.

Shizune cocked her head sideward. "Is there something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" She asked the Hokage.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, there is nothing wrong." She smiled and took the bottle of sake.

---

Outside the administration building's door, a hooded man stood there thinking whether he should enter or not. His blue eyes stared at the door as his heart started to beat faster.

_They're bound to know sooner or later…_

He thought.

_Yeah, they're bound to, but now is not the time…_

He sighed.

_Maybe I'll just visit her as a shadow…_

---

"Tsunade-sama…I'll just leave you for a while, I have to check something…" Shizune said before she closed the door. Tsunade, on the other hand, drank down her third bottle of sake. She bowed her head and her eyes were almost shut. She was not yet drunk but she was dead tired. She hadn't slept for two straight days because of some top secret issues and those issues just wouldn't leave her. Now, she recalled that someone younger than her who would take her place could do something more. Right now, she jus wanted to sleep. She leaned her arms at her table and she rested her head at her forearms. She started to sleep.

Just after that, the hooded man came in. He made sure that she was asleep. He smirked a little. "A Hokage shouldn't drop her guard…" He whispered. "But I guess luck is on my side…"

"Naruto…" Tsunade murmured.

The hooded man removed his hood and he looked down at the fifth Hokage.

"Tsunade…Obaachan…" A small smile formed at his lips.

"Stop calling me…like that…" She continued to whisper.

"What would you do if Naruto was alive all these years?" He asked silently.

"First…I would…give him…my strongest punch…" She said. "Then, I'll hug him so tight and say to him he is such an idiot…" She added.

Naruto smiled. "But you'll kill Naruto if you do that…"

"Don't worry; he's one tough ninja…" Tsunade whispered. Naruto laughed softly. "But he's one big idiot too…he shouldn't have died by the hands of that Uchiha kid…" She murmured.

"Tsunade…" Naruto whispered.

He stared at her in silence.

Suddenly, he heard the door creak.

---

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune said as she opened the door. By the time the door was open, she saw that the window was open. The curtain was moving with the wind. She closed the door and she approached the window and closed it too. After that, she looked down at Tsunade. "I guess she fell asleep…" She whispered.

---

Naruto looked up at the now closed window of Tsunade's office. He put on his hood again.

"Goodnight, Tsunade…" He whispered and he started walking away from the building.

As he walked in the streets, he was having a bad feeling. He felt bad about something but he wasn't sure what that something was. He walked around Konoha to familiarize his self once again with the place he called home. He found out that nothing much has changed and he was especially happy seeing his favorite ramen shop still standing.

He wanted to eat there but he can't.

He then wandered to the training grounds. The area has grown more trees and the other trees seem larger. He approached a tree stump and he sat there.

He just stared at nothing.

He released a sigh and he look up at the sky.

It was already night.

The stars were twinkling at the sky.

It was…peaceful…too peaceful…

It was like the night from a long time ago…

Pictures of a bloody floor and a dead little boy flashed through his mind. He shut his eye and he shook his head.

**Naruto, you haven't forgotten about that yet?**

"No…" He whispered the reply.

Kyuubi snorted.

"I…I don't want to forget it…" He said.

**You puzzle me, Naruto. Why wouldn't you want to forget a memory like that?**

"That memory and experience…it adds more to my purpose…" He said.

**What is your purpose Naruto?**

"My purpose is…to protect the ones I love…I will never let that bastard who sent those pawns to kill that innocent boy…" He had so much anger in his voice.

**Something tells me that you know who that bastard is…**

Naruto smirked. "Indeed, I know who he is…death is too good for him yet he needs to die…" He said. "That man…has a death wish for planning to attack this village bit by bit…" He crinkled his eyebrows in determination. "I will be the on who will grant his death wish…"

**And what makes you think that he'll come here?**

"He wants to smoke me out of my hiding. When I come out, he'll come out."

**He knows you?**

"Ah, we both now each other fox…"

**Then, he's—**

Kyuubi's words were interrupted by a whistle alarming ninjas near the vicinity.

Because an alarm has been sounded, Naruto assumed that there will be enough ninjas to take care of what's happening. He then heard footsteps and he instantly hid behind a bush.

Step….Step….Step…

The sound increased as that person approached Naruto. Naruto stayed still and waited for the unknown person.

Soon, he heard heavy breaths and the person revealed himself. Naruto saw that he was carrying a large scroll. He was only a child…

…And that scroll…that was the scroll of forbidden jutsus, the scroll he stole when he was tricked a long time ago. The boy was wearing a thick jacket and black shorts. He had jet-black hair.

The child tripped on a root protruding from the ground. He leapt from his hiding place and he quickly grappled the child.

"What are you doing with this scroll?" Naruto asked with a cold voice. The boy struggled against him but found out it was no use.

"Why the hell do you care???" The boy protested.

"Why do I care?" Naruto laughed and his cold laugh made the boy freeze. "Listen kid, do you know what scroll this is?" He asked.

The kid grunted and protested with muffled curses while Naruto held him down.

Naruto tightened his grip. "Answer me!!!" Naruto commanded.

The boy then trembled. "…N-no…" The boy replied.

Naruto sighed. "You don't…then why do you have it? Don't you know that this is a forbidden scroll?" Naruto asked.

"S-someone told me that I will get stronger if-if I read this scroll…" The boy explained with a trembling voice.

"Someone told you?"

"Yeah…"

"Who is that someone?"

"I-I don't know him…" The boy said.

Naruto stayed silent. The boy didn't know but Naruto was examining the sound of his heartbeat. Naruto had the ability to tell if the person is lying or telling the truth by the heartbeat's sound because of his enhanced sense of hearing.

"D-damn…where is he???" Someone said a few feet away.

"P-please…let me go…" The child pleaded.

"I can't…" Naruto said.

"I-I don't want to be punished…"

"If you didn't want to be punished, you shouldn't have done this in the first place…" Naruto said. He was still holding the child down.

"We finally found—huh?" A ninja said.

Naruto stood up still holding the child.

"You were looking for this boy?" He asked the chuunin who was searching for the boy. A small smile formed in his lips.

The chuunin nodded.

"…Then go and get him…" Naruto said. The chuunin stepped forward and took the child.

He started scolding the child. After a few minutes, he turned to Naruto. "Thank you…if someone evil gets a hold of this scroll… it would be bad…" The Chuunin said. Naruto picked up the scroll and gave it to the chuunin.

"I know…" He paused. "…Iruka-sensei…" Naruto said.

"Hmmm, were you a past student of mine?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, I was…" Naruto said.

Iruka examined Naruto. He could not tell who he was because it was dim and the shadow caused by his hood covered his face until his nose. The shadow was covering his whisker lines as well.

"I guess…you could not tell…" Naruto said. "Who…I am…"

Iruka smiled. "How could I tell? I could not even see your face…" He said.

Iruka saw Naruto smile. "Does it matter?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it does…now tell me who you are, young man…" Iruka said.

Naruto laughed. "I'll ask you first…have you developed a heart disease?"

"Me? How can a healthy person like me develop heart disease?" Iruka smiled.

Naruto raised his hand and he removed his hood. Iruka froze. His jaw was dropped and he turned pale. "N-Naruto… is…that you?" He asked.

Naruto stayed silent. He stared at the shocked Iruka before him.

"B-But…you…I saw you..." Iruka stuttered. Because of his disbelief and shocked state, he loosened his grip on the boy and the boy ran away but was successfully stopped by a Naruto Bunshin. The Bunshin then tied the boy to a tree and stood guard as Naruto and Iruka stared at one another. After that, Iruka burst into tears. "N-Naruto…you were alive….why didn't you…tell us?" Iruka said while he cried.

**Man, you should get a recorder or you'll end up repeating your reason a lot of times….**

Kyuubi said. Naruto's eye twitched because of Kyuubi's comment.

"N-Naruto, why didn't you tell us?" Iruka repeated the question.

"I…"

---

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune shook Tsunade's shoulder to wake her up.

"Hmmm…what do you want?" Tsunade said as she stretched her arms.

"Anou…there is an emergency…" Shizune said.

"What kind of emergency?" She asked.

"The scroll of forbidden jutsus has been stolen…by a kid…" Shizune said.

"It was stolen…by a kid???" Tsunade asked. Shizune nodded. "Give me the crystal ball then. Shizune went to a drawer a brought out the crystal ball that Sandaime used when he was still alive.

Tsunade activated the ball and saw the kids tied to a tree. "I guess it's been taken care of…" Her voice trailed off when she saw someone very familiar via the crystal ball. "Who the hell is with Iruka? He looks like…"

"I hid because I wanted to protect all of you…" Tsunade heard the man via the ball. The man's voice was cold.

"But…do you know how much sadness you gave us because we knew you were dead?" Iruka asked.

"I…know…" Tears started welling up in Naruto's eyes. "I'm sorry…but I had to hide…to protect you…to get myself some time to think..."

Iruka cried more.

"N-Naruto…it's all in the past…what matters is that you're still alive." Iruka's voice trembled because he was crying. He then smiled. "Everyone will be happy when they hear the news about you…" He said. He wiped his tears away

Tsunade instantly stood up after this.

"Tsunade-sama, where are you going?" Shizune asked.

"I'm going where Naruto is!" Tsunade said.

"You're going to the graveyard?" Shizune asked. She didn't hear the conversation between Naruto and Iruka.

"No…" Tsunade approached the door.

"Then where?" She asked.

"Just follow me!"

---

They have been standing like that for a while now. They have been saying no word at all. But their tears hadn't stopped yet. Iruka felt too emotional with the truth of Naruto's existence.

"Naruto…is that really you?" a female asked.

Naruto turned his head and he saw Tsunade.

"Had a good night's sleep Tsunade?" He asked.

"How did you know I was sleeping?"

"I passed by…" He said.

"You went there without alerting anyone?" She asked.

"There are still unwanted holes in the security that needs to be fixed…" He said.

Tsunade then approached him. When she was a feet away from him, she asked "So you were the one that was asking me all those questions?" She asked.

"Yes I was the one." He replied.

"You baka…!" Tsunade exclaimed. "You should have at least told me that you were still alive and you were just hiding! Don't you know how hard it is to choose another Hokage potential besides you!!!" She hit him in the head.

Naruto massaged the part that Tsunade hit with his hand. "Why am I your only choice?" He asked.

"It's not that you're my only choice…but you're the best choice for the village's future." She said. Tears started to fall.

"…" Naruto didn't reply. He soon smiled. "I thought you were going to hug me really tight?" He asked. Tsunade smiled. Shizune who was affected by the emotion wiped away her tears and smiled at the scene.

"So, where have you been all these years?" Tsunade asked after giving Naruto a hug.

"I'll tell you when the others find out about me…"

"And when would that be?" She asked.

"I don't know…" He said. "I'll come by your office tomorrow morning…" He said. "For the meantime, I need some rest… and make sure you take care of that kid…" He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He has changed…much…" Tsunade whispered.

---

Hyuuga Hinata was leisurely taking a walk in the Hyuuga compound's garden. Violet flowers had bloomed earlier and she was here to see the sight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A man asked.

Hinata turned around and saw Naruto sitting in a bough.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Naruto smiled.

* * *

**I'm so evil ending this chapter like that. Anyway, I'm tired so I ended it like that. Don't forget to leave a review!!! Also, "For You, I will" will not be updated for a long time. Sorry but I have a mjaor writer's block about it. I'm really sorry. But if it's possible, I might be adding anotherfic. **

**Next chapter:**

**Dream**


	4. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**It's almost 1 AM here...and I have completed this fic's next chap. Thank you for all reviews. Keep it coming guys. I hope you had a great Christmas and a happy new year to all of you. This is for Zero-Kun. Thank you for teaching me how to make sigs.

* * *

Deemed to be forgotten **

**Nightmare**

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Naruto smiled.

Hinata smiled at him too. "So, are you going to answer my question or not?"

Naruto laughed softly. "It's really fun seeing a more confident Hinata…" He said.

Hinata blushed.

"Would you smile again…for me...?" He requested.

She raised an eyebrow "Why?" She asked.

"Why?" He laughed softly again. "It's because I like to see your smile…" He said.

She smiled again. I mild breeze passed them.

"Tsunade and Iruka-sensei already knows…" He said.

"…Really?" She asked.

He raised his head to look at the stars. "Yeah…" He said.

She looked at the stars too.

"Hinata…" He whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"They're going to announce it tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"Well, if you're talking about me being the official Hyuuga head…yes…they're going to announce it tomorrow…" She said.

"Is there going to be a big gathering?" He asked.

"Yeah…they already invited all important people…they invited my friends too…all who cares for you shall be there…" She smiled at him.

"What time?" He asked.

"At the afternoon, before dinner…"

"Oh…" He scratched his cheek and jumped down from the bough.

"Are you going already?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He smiled. "Take care of yourself…you have a big day tomorrow… Good night…"

"Hey, Naruto-kun…" She said in a hurry.

"Are you going to reveal yourself to the others tomorrow…?" She asked.

Naruto looked down on the ground and sighed. He then looked at Hinata. "Tell those who care for me to stay for a little while after everyone leave…" He grinned. "Good night, Hinata…" He said.

"Good night, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

---

"I can't believe it…" Tsunade whispered. She was still there on the forest. As much as she wants to think about Naruto, there was still the child that stole the scroll. She turned around and faced the child tied to a tree. He was trying to escape.

"Oi, gakki…" She called. The boy who was trying to escape stopped and stared at her. "Tell me your name…" She said.

"Yasuhiro Hidetada…" The child whispered.

"Well then, Hidetada…why did you steal the scroll?" She asked the boy.

"I…" He looked down on the ground. "S-someone told me that I would get stronger when I steal it…and use it…" He said.

Tsunade sighed. "Do you know how dangerous the jutsus in here are?" She asked.

Hidetada shook his head.

"A small boy like you cannot handle all these…" She said.

The boy looked down again. "I…I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Who are this boy's parents?" She asked.

"He is an orphan, Tsunade-sama." Iruka said.

"Then he lives just like Naruto?" She asked.

"Iie, someone takes care of him…" Iruka paused. "Hyuuga Hinata takes care of him and checks on him once in a while…she also supports his daily needs."

"Ah…Hyuuga Hinata…" Tsunade whispered. "Hmmm…"

"Are you going to do something to Hinata-nee because of me?" He asked.

Tsunade and Iruka stared at the child in silence.

"Please…don't do anything to her because of me! She didn't do anything! If you're going to punish her…punish me instead!" He pleaded.

Tsunade smiled. "I won't punish your Hinata-nee because of your bad deed…"

The boy's face lightened up.

"But…you will still get punished…" She added.

The boy grinned. "That's okay…as long as you don't punish Hinata-nee!" He exclaimed.

Tsunade faced Iruka. "Untie the boy. His punishment is up to you since you are his sensei…I'm going back to the tower…"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Iruka said.

"Shizune, let's go back…" Tsunade said. Shizune took the scroll and they left the area.

There was an awkward moment of silence as Iruka glared at the boy who was tired to a tree.

The boy looked at him guiltily. "I-Iruka-sensei…" He said in a guilty tone.

Iruka sighed and approached the boy. He stood a foot away from him.

"Before I untie you, promise me you'll stay put…" He said in a low tone.

The boy slowly nodded.

Iruka untied him. "You're lucky, Hide-kun…"

The boy looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean, Iruka-sensei?" He asked.

Iruka sighed. "That scroll is forbidden…I'm sure you know what that means." He paused. "The punishment that would be given to a shinobi who **purposely** steals it is very harsh." The boy looked down on the ground. "Hmmm…this situation…" Iruka groaned. He started to mumble things to his self.

Hidetada silently waited for his punishment.

Minutes passed by while Iruka thought of the punishment.

Hidetada got bored. "Anou…Iruka-sensei…" He whispered.

Iruka who was still deep in thought said "Nani?" He asked.

"Who was that man?" He asked.

"What man?" Iruka asked.

"The one who caught me…" Hidetada said.

"Oh him…" Iruka scratched his cheek. He smiled in a warm manner.

"Why did you cry awhile ago?" He asked.

Iruka laughed softly.

"Well…follow me…we're going to visit something…" Iruka said.

---

Hidetada traced the engraved letters in the tombstone. "U-zu-ma-ki…Na-ru-to…" He read. He then turned his and looked at Iruka as if he was waiting for Iruka to say something.

Iruka looked at the tombstone quietly.

"Iruka-sensei…?" The boy asked.

Iruka snapped out from whatever he was thinking of. He scratched his head and smiled at Hidetada. "I guess we have to take that down…"

Hidetada questioned him by raising an eyebrow.

"That man who caught you…he is Uzumaki Naruto…" Iruka said.

Hidetada looked confused. "Eh?"

Iruka laughed at Hidetada's cute and confused looked. He ruffled the boy's black hair. "You pick up things slow…" He grinned.

Hidetada cocked his head sideward.

"That's why I said we have to take that down…he's alive and we don't need any tombstone for him if he's alive…" He smiled.

"Oh…" Hidetada's voice trailed off. "How did he 'die' then?" He asked.

Iruka sighed. "That's confidential matter…deep stuff for a kid like you…" He said.

"Is he a good ninja?" Hidetada asked.

Iruka nodded. "Well…I'm not so sure if he had gotten stronger…it's been a long time since I last saw him _walking_..." He said.

"Pretty deep stuff…" Hidetada whispered as he read more of what was written on Naruto's tombstone.

Iruka rubbed his chin. "Hmmm…I almost forgot your punishment…"

Hidetada lowered his head guiltily.

Iruka shoved his hands in his pocket. "Well, well…let's see…you stole the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsus…because…" He sighed. "A stranger told you to steal it. You ran away from me when I noticed what you were doing. You were then caught by Naruto…you tried to escape but you were caught again…" Iruka squatted beside Hidetada. He faced the boy and looked at him in the eye. He grinned. "I've decided what your punishment will be…" He smirked at the boy.

---

The sun was high up in the sky. Its heat scorched his skin. The boy wearing black soiled t-shirt and shorts gritted his teeth as he pulled out another weed from the soil.

"_You'll weed the Hyuuga clan's garden!" Iruka said. _

"_Nani?!" Hidetada exclaimed. "But…but…that garden's so huge!!!" He said. _

_Iruka's smirk grew larger. _

He then sighed after he pulled a weed that had roots buried deeply on the ground. "At least…If I'm lucky…I'll get to see Hinata-nee" He whispered to his self. His face brightened up with determination. He pulled up his sleeve. "Yosh! I'll try and finish it quick!!!

---

Naruto watched the kid from afar. "Weeding…?" He asked. "That's his punishment…?"

He shook his head. "They've grown softer…" He sighed.

**They were way softer when you were a student!**

Kyuubi exclaimed.

"Hmmm…?" Naruto asked.

**Instead of getting a punishment, you even became a Genin… **Kyuubi hissed.

"My case was different…" Naruto said. "Topic closed." He added.

---

Hidetada raised his head. His face faulted when he saw that he was only able to weed just a small part of the garden. He started in the morning and it was already noon.

"So it was true…" A female he knew said. He turned around and saw Hinata staring at him with eyebrows raised and her hands were placed on her hips.

Hidetada sweatdropped, he grinned at Hinata.

Hinata sighed. "What has gotten in your head? Why did you try to steal the scroll?" She asked.

Hidetada sweated more. He forced a laugh.

'I'm so screwed…' He thought. 'Hinata-nee is soooo angry…"

"Stop grinning at me, young man…" She said. "That grin won't take you away from my wrath…" She smirked at him.

'God help me…' Hidetada screamed in his mind.

"God, you sound like a mother Hinata…"A man said.

Hinata and Hidetada turned their heads and they saw a hooded man standing near the shadows of the garden.

Hinata smiled while Hidetada only stared at the stranger.

"…Na--?"

"You…! Who are you?" A man cut off Hinata.

Hinata turned her head again and saw her cousin Neji charging towards Naruto.

Naruto got into fighting stance instantly. He didn't want to hurt Neji though. Neji quickly reached for his kunai holster. He brought out his kunai and he charged at Naruto with it. Before Neji hit Naruto, Naruto pushed him. Neji opened his hand because of the impact and Naruto caught it quickly. Neji was thrown a step back. He closed his eyes and shook off the effects of the impact. The moment he opened his eyes, he saw fierce blue eyes and a kunai pointed at his head.

"Is it just me or you haven't been training that much?" The fierce blue eyes were replaced by kind ones.

Naruto flipped the kunai and caught it in its blade without cutting his fingers. He lowered it to Neji's chest with the handle facing him.

Neji stared at the kunai.

"I don't need your kunai. I have lots of them…" The man said.

Neji took it and placed it back in his holster.

Neji then looked at the hooded man. "Who-Who are you?" Neji asked. He stared at the blue eyes he saw and he felt familiar with it.

"You're that Uzumaki guy right?" Hidetada asked.

Naruto slightly turned to face the boy with soiled clothes.

Neji laughed sarcastically. "What are you saying? The only Uzumaki I know is dead…" He hissed.

"Got up on the wrong side of the bed, Neji?" The man asked.

Neji's eye twitched. "Hinata-sama, do you know this man?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Hinata said with a sweet voice that erased all tension in the garden.

Neji's eyes widened as the man removed his hood.

"No…it can't be…" He whispered. His mouth was wide opened.

"Heh, I know what you're thinking… It's hard to believe because you saw me at my coffin lifeless…" Naruto said.

"…How?" Neji was only able to say that.

Naruto sighed. He'd have to tell his **whole** story to make things clear. Saying it once before everyone would make it easier and faster. "I'll tell you when everyone else is here…" He said.

Neji just stared at him dumbfounded. His once white cold eyes that he wore when he charged at Naruto changed into kind and warm ones. "Welcome back…" He said.

Naruto smiled and he offered his hand. Neji took it and shook it. "You have grown stronger…" Neji said with a smile.

"Ten years can do a lot…" Naruto said.

Neji then turned around to face Hinata and Hidetada. "What's the kid doing here?" He asked pointing his fingers at the boy.

Hidetada's purple eyes twitched. He never liked Neji anyway. For him, Neji was an arrogant and cold man. But what was before him puzzled him; he seemed pretty…kind towards Naruto. He opened his mouth to say something but Hinata placed her hand in his shoulder to calm him. She knew that he didn't like Neji much.

"It's his punishment…" She said.

Neji smirked at the boy. "Punishment…?" He laughed sarcastically again. "Why did he do something wrong **again**?" He asked.

Hidetada clenched his fist. He cursed Neji and Neji's arrogance inside his mind.

"Don't be so hard on the boy…" He said.

Neji looked at Naruto. "You don't know how much trouble that boy brings to the Hyuuga name…"

Naruto shifted his attention to the boy. "He's a troublesome kid, eh?" He asked.

"More troublesome than you…" Neji crossed his arms.

Naruto laughed at Neji's comment.

"You were always…Konoha's loudest ninja…" Neji paused.

Naruto grinned and scratched his cheek.

"But still…you have better eyes than mine…" Neji added.

Naruto's grin became a warm and true smile.

"Anyway, your father wants to talk to you, Hinata-sama…he says it is a matter regarding…" He shot a glance at the boy. "…_lord_ Hidetada…" He said it mockingly.

Hidetada fumed with anger.

"Otousan…" A small girl said. Naruto searched for the girl and saw her standing by the house's entrance. She was a girl at the age of three. She was wearing a kimono. Her hair was tied in a bun. Her white eyes glimmered with happiness. At the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Neji smiling sweetly at the girl.

"Nami-chan…you wandered around again?" Neji asked and approached the girl.

"Hai…Otousan…" The girl replied with a cute voice. Neji lifted her up and took the girl in his arms.

"Neji…" Naruto called out. Neji looked at him. "Is she your daughter?" He asked. Neji nodded. "Anyway…don't tell anyone about me…I'll tell them myself…" He said.

"Naruto…make sure that that kid stays put…don't let him do anything that would put Hinata-sama's name in trouble…again…" He then entered the Hyuuga main house.

There was silence as Neji left.

When he was out of sight the boy groaned. "Why does he hate me so much?" He asked.

Naruto patted the boy in the head. "He likes to play cold…and arrogant…" He said.

Hidetada sighed. He then smiled at Naruto.

---

"Father…" Hinata whispered as she slid the door open gently.

She saw her father arranging his robe. He turned around and looked at her. He looked…angry. It must be one of those days that he had a bad dream…Hinata joked inside her mind.

"Hinata…" His firm voice brought her mind back to the world.

"What is it, father?" She asked.

Hiashi sat at the tatami and Hinata sat across him.

"I know that someone has already told you…" He said as he closed his eyes.

Hinata stayed silent.

"…the matter regarding the boy…Yasuhiro Hidetada…Am I right?" He opened his eyes.

"Hai…" Hinata replied.

"That…boy has already brought the name of our clan too much trouble…" He sighed. "…And last night, he stole the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsus. I am actually surprised that Tsunade-sama let him have a light punishment. He should have had a harsher one…" He suggested. "But then…I trust the Hokage's judgment…" He stood up and approached the window. Hinata's eyes followed him. He opened the window and fresh air filled the room.

"What are you trying to say, father?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata…my daughter…" He turned and faced her. "You cannot take him under your wing anymore." He said firmly.

---

The boy smiled at him. "Is that so, Naruto-san?" He grinned. "I would like to talk to you much longer…but…I'm sure you can see that I really have **a lot** of work to do…" He said.

"Don't overwork yourself…" Naruto said.

---

"But father…" Hinata said.

"Hinata…as I have said, that child has already brought too much trouble to this clan's name. I don't know why, but trouble seems to always follow that child." He said.

Hinata looked down at the ground. She bit her lower lip. The shy Hinata was coming back.

"Starting today, you'll have more obligations…more responsibilities…" Hiashi said.

Anytime now, she would start twiddling her index fingers. She took a deep breath and pulled herself together.

"Sooner or later father, I will have to face this responsibility when I have a child…" She said.

He sighed. "Yes, I agree…but having your own child is a different matter. By that time, you'll have your husband who shall help you in taking care of him. Your husband shall share the responsibility of taking care of your child with you. And my daughter…you have no husband _yet_…and Yasuhiro Hidetada **is** not your child…" He pointed out the fact.

Hinata sighed in defeat; she did not win this round…

"Father…at least…let me take care of him until I find someone who shall replace me…" She said.

Hiashi looked at her silently. "All right…" He said. "**But**…when you find someone…he shall not be your responsibility anymore…" He said.

Hinata raised her head to meet her father's eye.

"I can still be friends with him, right?" She asked.

Hiashi smiled. "You have to get going now, it's already noon and the party is at the afternoon. The maids have told me you have not eaten yet. A Hyuuga head must not overlook her health…" He said.

Hinata smiled at him. She bowed down. "Hai, father…" She said.

---

Naruto sat on a patch of grass hidden by the big tree's shadow. He watched the boy as he weeded the garden. He wanted to help the boy but this wasn't his punishment after all…and besides…he needed to think of what he's going to say later.

Naruto sighed and he continued to observe the boy. Hidetada reminded him so much of Yoshi… a boy he met back then…the one that lied dead on the ground that night…

He clenched his fist and punched the ground. He promised his self one more time that he'll get _that bastard_ who sent his pawns to kill the innocent boy.

Hidetada shifted and saw Naruto's look…he shivered. Naruto looked like he was ready to kill someone. Naruto's blue eyes were full of anger and hate…

Naruto looked up. Hidetada dropped the pile of weeds he gathered in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Hidetada shook his head. "Hey, Naruto-san…" He whispered.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he put his hands at the back of his head. He lied down and closed his eyes.

"Anou…" Hidetada took one deep breath. "Are you happy?" Hidetada asked.

"Happy about what?" Naruto asked

"Are you happy that you're still alive?" Hidetada asked.

Naruto sighed. "I…" He muttered. "I think I'm better off dead…" He said.

Hidetada gathered the weeds back in his hands and he threw it in a bag. "Why?" He asked.

"This _second life_ of mine has brought me more pain and suffering…" He opened his eyes and stared at the calm blue sky.

Hidetada was puzzled. He just recalled the picture that his Hinata-nee showed him once. It was a picture of Iruka-sensei class. Naruto was there with a big grin on his face. He said to his self, 'I wonder what happened to him…I could really tell by that picture that he was happy…'

Naruto stayed silent. Hidetada pulled more weeds.

"At least…" Hidetada whispered. Naruto sat up and looked at the boy. "You made someone happy…" He smiled.

"Who did I make happy by being alive?" Naruto asked.

"Hokage-sama…Iruka-sensei…Neji-san…" Hidetada enumerated. "…and last but not the least…my Hinata-nee…" He grinned at Naruto. 'The way I see it, she likes you…' He said in his mind.

Naruto smiled. Hidetada was right; at least he made someone happy.

"Hey kid…" Hidetada looked at him. "You haven't old me your name yet…" He reminded.

"Ah, I'm very sorry!" He said. "I'm Yasuhiro Hidetada! You can call me Hide for short." He grinned at Naruto.

_Grrrr…_

"Hmmm…what was that?" Hidetada asked.

Naruto raised his hand and scratched his head. "That…was my stomach…" He laughed. Hidetada laughed with him.

"Looks like both of you are having fun…" A female said. It was Hinata.

Hidetada stopped laughing when he heard her voice. He turned around slowly to face Hinata. "D-did your father do something b-bad to you?" He asked.

Hinata closed her eyes. "Well…he…didn't…" She said.

"S-sorry…" Hidetada said. "For what I did last night…"

Hinata approached him and ruffled his black spiky hair. "That's all right, Hide-kun…we're only human." She smiled warmly at him.

Naruto stood up from the patch of grass. He caught the attention of the two.

"Are you going already, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto patted his stomach. "I'm afraid I need to eat." He said.

Hinata just stood there. She was planning a short picnic with Hidetada but looks like shy Hinata _did_ come back. She wanted to invite him to the picnic. "O-oh…" She was only able to say that and she cursed herself inwardly.

Hidetada saw the look on her face. He knew she wanted to say something to Naruto. He smirked and pushed Hinata a step forward. "Go tell him whatever you going to, Hinata-nee…" He whispered at Hinata.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at Hidetada; seems like he did notice what she felt for Naruto.

"See you—."

"Naruto-kun…!" She cut him off.

"What?" He asked.

"Would you like to join us…we're going for a picnic…" She said.

"Sure." He answered.

Hinata smiled. "Hide-kun…you should go home and take a shower and change your clothes." She said.

"But…I'm still doing my punishment…" Hidetada said.

Hinata smiled at him. "Don't worry, If Iruka-sensei asks where you've been…I'll tell him that you had your lunch break with me." She said.

---

_Hinata is good…_

Naruto thought after he finished his lunch. He certainly liked her cooking. They were near the training grounds. A forest that grew thicker surrounded the clearing where their picnic was held. Naruto smiled as he watched Hidetada play in the fields

"He's still a kid…" Naruto said.

"What?" She asked while she put away the plates. She stopped and looked at Naruto. Naruto pointed his finger at Hidetada. Hinata smiled. Hidetada was now chasing butterflies. She giggled. "He just eleven…" She whispered.

There was silence for a moment. "Where are his parents?" Naruto broke the silence.

Hinata closed the picnic basket. She sighed. "They're gone…"

Naruto suddenly recalled all the loneliness he felt when he was just a child. "How did you meet him?" He asked.

"I…I was from the Hokage tower. I just submitted my report to Hokage-sama. It then suddenly rained when I was on my way home. I picked up my pace and bumped into him. He was crying…his clothes were torn and soiled…I think he was just at the age of five by that time and I was seventeen. I took him home. I bought him new clothes. I became fond of him and we became friends…" She said.

"Tell me more." Naruto urged her to tell him more.

"He stayed at my house for a year but father bought him an apartment the year after we met so he moved away. I still had contact with him but I became busier that year so I wasn't able to see him often. I was just able to send him what he needed." She paused. "Maybe…maybe…he became lonely that time…that's why he became Mr. Trouble."

"He's lucky…" Naruto said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…the both of you act as though you're really tied by blood. An orphan would be lucky to find someone like that." He smiled.

Hinata looked down on the ground. She looked like the weight of the world suddenly fell on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked after a short moment of observing her.

"It's just…uh…" She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "He's 'luck' won't last anymore…" She stated slowly.

Naruto just looked at her in a manner that his was urging her to explain.

"F-father said…he said that I cannot take him under my wing anymore…" She paused. "He said that trouble always follows Hide-kun…and he would only bring problems to us…"

"Who would take care of him then?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't know…" Hinata raised her head. "Can you take care of him?"

"I'm—…" Naruto stopped speaking. His expression changed into a serious one. He moved his head around slowly to scan the environment. Hinata, who was alarmed by his cautious behavior, had proceeded to scan the surroundings herself. She was now facing Naruto with her back. Naruto on the other hand, seized this chance to use his enhanced sight. His blue eyes now had vertical slits.

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked in a whisper that only Naruto could hear.

"Just keep quiet…" He replied.

"Hey, Hinata-nee…!" Hidetada shouted after a couple minutes of scanning the area passed. He got Naruto and Hinata's attention quickly. Hidetada was running towards them. His hands were clasped in a way like he was holding inside it. His smile reached his ears and his eyes were filled with mirth. Hidetada laughed in a jolly way. The clearing was filled with the sound of a child laughing.

Suddenly there was a flash of blinding light…

Both Naruto and Hinata closed there eyes. When they opened their eyes, they saw Hidetada fall to his knees. He coughed out blood and this alarmed Naruto and Hinata. They stood up and rushed by his side.

Hidetada fell in Hinata's arms. Hinata cried when she saw the deep wound in his chest. The boy became weak and he eventually opened his clasped hands. A beautiful butterfly with splendid colors in its wings flew out of Hidetada's hand.

Naruto watched the butterfly as it flew away. Memories of a bloody night flooded his mind…he closed his eyes and opened it only to be greeted with the sight of a bloodier Hidetada.

More and more pictures of a room stained with an innocent boy's blood filled his mind…

_It was a nightmare for him…_

* * *

**So that was it...hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave your reviews.**

**Next chapter might be titled:**

**Uproar**

**I think my next update will be next year...**


	5. News

**AN: Sorry for the late update, guys. I was supposed to updatethis weeks ago but school projects started pouring and school ate my free time... but now I have a less-hectic week. Thanks for all the reviews; I would gladly reply to them (without spoiling story) but my account will be placed in danger if I do so.**

**But still, thank you for your support.**

**Without further adieu...here's the next chap...**

**

* * *

Deemed to be forgotten **

**News**

Naruto couldn't take it anymore…they had killed an innocent boy before and now another! He clenched his fist and punched the ground. Hinata, who had started healing Hidetada's wound, was startled by Naruto's action. Naruto was able to make a small crater in the ground with his fist.

_Shift…_

Naruto heard in the clump of trees behind him. He enhanced his hearing and heard someone's heartbeat.

_Bulls eye…_

Someone was hiding there.

"Hinata…stay here…" He whispered at him. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

The ninja who was hiding in the trees was alarmed. The blonde man suddenly disappeared. His boss told him to stay away from the blonde man because that man was very strong. He stepped backward…

_Crack_

"Damn…I stepped at a!" He was startled. Someone had grabbed him by the neck tightly.

"Who the hell are…you?" He asked. He struggled to get free from the person's grapple.

"Your greatest nightmare…" The one who grappled him down said with a cold voice.

"Greatest nightmare my ass… You should be dead, Uzumaki Naruto!" He retorted.

Naruto squeezed his neck.

"Why were you after the kid?" Naruto asked.

He squeezed the man's neck more.

"Argh…! You're not going to get any answers from me!" He exclaimed while he tried to break free from Naruto again.

Naruto recalled the he had no time to waste. He grabbed a needle with a sleeping fluid and he decided to let the intruded have a taste of it. "Fine, if that suits you…I'll let Ibiki take care of you then…" He said with sarcasm in his voice.

Hinata sighed with relief. He was able to close Hidetada's wound but it seems he had lost a lot of blood in just a short time because of the severe wound he accumulated from the unknown attacker.

"Hinata…" The cold voice made Hinata jump. Her heartbeat skipped a beat when she saw how cold Naruto looked; it was the way he looked when she saw him in the graveyard. "How is he?" He asked. Though there was coldness in his expression, the concern was evident in his voice.

"I-I've closed his wounds…" Hinata whispered the answer. She felt weak since she used too much chakra to heal Hidetada. "…but…he-he still needs treatment, Naruto-kun…" She said. She noticed that Naruto was carrying a man that was smaller than him. The man was masked and he wore dark robes. "Is he that one who attacked Hide-kun?" She asked.

Naruto merely nodded.

Hinata tried to stand but she knees felt weak because of the small stamina left in her. Naruto assisted her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. This time, the cold look was wiped away from his face.

Hinata nodded and said, "Don't worry; I just used too much chakra." She said.

"Here…" Naruto took out a pill from his pouch and he gave it to Hinata. "…take it. It will recover some chakra." Hinata nodded and swallowed the pill. Naruto on the other hand, picked up Hidetada and he slung the boy's body gently at his shoulders.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and it seemed he had no difficulty in carrying two people but still, "I could carry Hidetada if you're having a hard time." She offered him since she felt that she had recovered some chakra.

Naruto shook his head. "No; I can manage." He stated. "Where does Tsunade usually hang out?" He asked Hinata.

"She's usually at the hospital before evening." Hinata then shifted her attention to the picnic basket and the blanket; someone still has to carry it back to her house.

"I'll go to the hospital and you should take that back home." He said.

"But…But…I want to come with you…" Hinata said.

"Iruka-sensei will come by your house to see if Hide is doing his work...I'm pretty sure he'll drop by. You should take that home and wait for him or go find him and tell him what happened. I'll take care of him; don't worry." Naruto said.

"I…I…" Hinata dropped her head. "…o-ok…" She said. "But…the others might see you…is that ok?" She asked.

"I don't care if they see me or not; Hide is more important now." Naruto said. "I…don't want to see another kid die…" He added in a whisper that Hinata didn't catch. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"…Naruto-kun…" Hinata said and after a short moment, she placed the other things inside the picnic basket and she took it home.

* * *

Iruka stared at the garden in an irritated manner. He had his arms crossed and he was pouting. "Where is Hide?" He asked. "I can't believe he still had the guts to escape from his punishment…" He added. He was there for a long time now and it seemed Hinata wasn't there too. Hiashi didn't know Hide's whereabouts and he also found out about the fact that Hinata couldn't take care of Hidetada anymore. Neji was not home because he had attended a meeting. The other Hyuuga clan members can't tell a thing about where Hidetada went. "Hidetada will regret what he did! When I see that kid…I'll…!"

"Iruka-sensei…!" Hinata called out. She has just gotten home and a Hyuuga clan member has told her that someone was looking for her and that someone was waiting for her at the garden. It turned out that that someone was Iruka, the person she was expecting to see by the time she went home.

"Hinata-sama…!" Iruka said. "Where is Hide-kun?" He asked in a hurry.

Hinata turned pale. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Is there something wrong?" Iruka asked her and she nodded.

"Iruka-sensei…Hide-kun…is…"

* * *

"Henge no Jutsu…!" Naruto whispered and turned into Iruka. It seems that he wasn't ready to make himself known yet. He picked up Hidetada and the other man from the seat and went to the emergency room.

He stopped when he saw his ex-teammate, Haruno Sakura.

She was pretty busy; there was a sudden rush inside the hospital again.

Sakura gave out a few orders to the medic-nins and she turned her head.

Her eyes widened when she saw _Iruka_.

"Iruka-sensei…what happened to Hide-kun?" She asked after she approached him. "Why is his clothes soaked in blood? Did he go thru a very strenuous training session? If so, why didn't you supervise him?" She bombarded him with questions while she checked Hide's health.

"He was attacked by this man." He laid the man at an empty stretcher. "He won't tell me anything so I think Ibiki needs to squeeze out certain information from this usurper." He said. "As for Hide-kun, he needs to medication as soon as possible; he lost quite an amount of blood." He added while he laid down Hidetada on another empty stretcher. "And he wasn't training…"

Sakura called some medic-nins and the usurper was taken out of the hospital and was sent to Ibiki's office.

"…ATTACKED!" Iruka exclaimed. "Where is he?" He asked.

Hinata had just told him the whole story.

"Naruto-kun took him already to the hospital." Hinata said.

"Naruto…? Wouldn't that be endangering his long-kept secret?" He asked.

"He said he didn't care…"

Iruka stared at the ground for a moment like he was sorting out things inside his mind.

"Iruka-sensei…?"

"S-sorry…" He whispered. "What are we waiting for? Let's go to the hospital right now!"

* * *

"Ibiki-san! Ibiki-san!" Some Nin knocked at Ibiki's door.

Ibiki looked away from the psychology book he was reading and said, "Come in."

A Chuunin ranked ninja who was one of Ibiki's helpers entered his office with an alarmed expression.

Ibiki was already looking at his book when he asked, "What's the matter?"

"Sir, a nin who is in our bingo book has been sent here. They said Iruka-san was the one who caught him. They also told us that Iruka wants you to get some information from him because he wasn't able to make him talk." The Chuunin said after catching his breath.

Ibiki closed the book and looked at the Chuunin. "Tell me all the information you have on that ninja." Ibiki ordered while he stood up. He placed the book back on the shelf in his office.

The Chuunin cleared his throat.

"Well sir, his name is Funakoshi Shin though he is called Zetsumei. He is a B-rank missing-nin in the Bingo book. He has been unseen for the past ten years. Rumor has it that he has joined the sound during that ten-year period. He is an assassin, Ibiki-san. According to the Bingo book, he has assassinated quite a few influential people." The Chuunin said.

"I assume he was here to assassinate someone. Am I right?" Ibiki asked.

"In fact sir, he did try to kill a boy…"

"A boy…? Who is this boy?" Ibiki approached the door of his office.

"The boy's name is Yasuhiro Hidetada. He is an orphan but Hyuuga Hinata takes care of him. He is an ordinary boy studying at the academy."

Ibiki opened the door. "I see; show me where the assassin is." He ordered.

"Hai…"

* * *

Naruto, who was still under a high-class henge, sat fidgeted at his seat showing his impatience. His face was marked with worry for the poor boy. He then stared blankly at the wall; he wondered why Hidetada was attacked.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance when he was unable to answer his own question. He then thought back to the other boy who he met years ago; he was now thinking of the boy that he saw lying in a pool of blood.

He wiped away the sweat in his face. While he did, his hands trembled because of the memory he was recalling.

_Five years ago…_

_Seventeen year old Uzumaki Naruto sat at a boulder. He laid his bag gently and he massaged his shoulder. He has been traveling for quite a long time now. He opened his bag and snatched an apple from it. He wiped it with a clean cloth and took a bite from it._

_He then looked at the road before him. He was getting nearer and nearer to the snow. The wind was very cold; he shivered when it passed him. He then looked at his clothes and he made a mental note that he should buy more suitable clothes for the snow's climate. While he chewed a piece of the apple he looked around and saw a small cottage. Smoke rose up from the cottage's chimney. Naruto assumed that someone was home. He stood from his seat and made his way to the cottage._

_He wanted to ask whether there were other villages near. Night was coming and he had nowhere to stay. _

_After a few minutes, he reached the cottage. While he was outside, he heard a woman speaking and a small boy laughing. He then knocked at the door._

"_Anou…" He said._

_A man at his thirties opened the door. The man smiled at Naruto._

"_What do you need young man?" He asked._

_Naruto smiled. "Can I ask something?" _

_The man continued to smile. "You're already asking…" _

_Naruto chuckled. "Is there a nearby village here before I reach the snow?" He asked. _

_The man scratched his head. "The next village is still far and it's already situated near the snow. There is currently a snow storm there so I suggest you postpone your journey for a while." The man said. _

"_I see…" Naruto whispered and he looked at the orange clouds. The sun was setting; if he chose to come back to the village he recently visited, he would probably reach it late at night. He sighed._

"_Do you have any problems, young man?" The man who seemed to be the patriarch of the small home asked. _

_Naruto shook his head. "My problem will only bother your home…" He said._

_The man laughed. "I am guessing you need to stay somewhere for the night…" _

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yes; you are correct. I do need to stay somewhere. It's too cold outside and the wind is strong at night so the fire I will make would probably die immediately."_

_The woman in the small cottage approached the both of them. She was being followed by a small boy. "The climate here can get pretty harsh sometimes. You will only get a cold or something if you stay outside." She nudged the man with her elbow. "We have some room to spare for the night; you can stay here." _

Since then he had been acquainted with the small family living in that hut…

He never knew that the boy would have some impact on his life…

_After his trip to the snow, Naruto dropped by on the small cottage again. With a smile on his face, he knocked at the door. The man opened the door and greeted Naruto with a jolly expression. _

"_Ah it is you again!" The man smiled._

_Just then, Naruto overheard the announcement at the radio._

"…_Attention all residents of the snow and its neighboring villagers; a harsh snow storm is expected a week from now…!"_

"_Oh my..!" Naruto heard the woman say._

_The man shook his head._

"_What's wrong mama?" Naruto heard the boy ask. _

_The patriarch of the hut scratched his head and forced out a laugh. "You see Naruto-san; we have a small problem…" He forced another laugh._

_Naruto smiled in a reassuring manner. "I see Arinori-san; what is it?" He asked._

"_Well…"_

The man refused his help but he helped even though they refused. He fixed their roof, walls and some other stuff using some of his ninja skills. One day…

_Chak!_

_Naruto flipped the kunai in his hands. He sent it flying in the air and in e few seconds it hit the tree. He was about to continue kunai practice but he heard a few movements. He turned around with a kunai in hand hoping to frighten the stranger that is walking towards him. _

_His eyes widened when he saw the …_

"_Yoshi-kun…" It was no stranger at all._

"_Naruto-niichan…" It had been a year since he met the Hishikawa family and he hasn't left that place for a year too."…What are you doing?" The six-year old boy asked and tugged at his jacket. _

"_I'm practicing." Naruto said plainly but he grinned at Yoshi._

_Yoshi pointed his finger at Naruto's kunai "What's that?"_

_Naruto carefully lowered to kunai so Yoshi will see it more quickly. "This is a kunai…" He answered._

_Yoshi's eyes were filled with interest. He tried to take the kunai but Naruto didn't allow him to take it. _

_Yoshi pouted. "I want to hold it!" He said._

_Naruto shook his head. "No; you cannot touch this." He placed the kunai inside his pouch._

"_Why so?" The small boy tugged at his jacket. _

"_You can't touch it because it's a deadly weapon!" He removed the small boy's hands from his jacket. "You're father would kill me if he sees with it!"_

_Yoshi grinned. "Don't worry Naruto-niichan! I'm pretty sure dad couldn't even touch you with a finger!" _

"_Hmmm?" Naruto raised his eyebrow._

"_Anou…Anou…you see…" The boy's eyes were filled with excitement. "I think…I think you're a very strong person! Father even called you…ugh…shi…what was that?" _

"_Do you mean a shinobi?" Naruto asked. _

"_Yes! That's it!" The boy smiled widely._

_Naruto ruffled the boy's black hair. "I **was** a shinobi…" _

"_Hah! You can't fool me!" The boy exclaimed.  
_

"_It's the truth! I'm not a shinobi anymore!" Naruto insisted._

"_Then why are you doing shinobi stuff?" Yoshi pointed at Naruto accusingly. _

_Naruto crossed his arms. "I'm just making sure I still know how to use a kunai; it's a way of self-defense."_

"_Then why…!" _

"_Topic closed." Naruto cut the boy off. _

"_Yoshi-kun…!" Yoshi's mother called. _

"_Go inside now; you're mother is calling you." Naruto grinned. _

_Yoshi pouted and looked irritated. _

After that day, Yoshi pestered Naruto into teaching him some ninja skills. Day after day, Naruto refused.

"_Please…" Yoshi pleaded._

"_No." Naruto said flatly._

"_Aw, come on! Please teach me!" Hidetada said._

"_No." Naruto repeated. _

"_Please? I promise I will tell mom to cook ten bowls of ramen tonight!" Yoshi said. _

"_Hmm…Ramen…" Naruto looked like he was thinking. He sat down under the trees shade. "No." He repeated again. _

"_Why do you always say 'no'?" Yoshi asked. _

"_I have said 'no' once. I'm not going to take it back…that's…that's my nindo…" He said the last part almost in a whisper. _

_Yoshi grinned. He tried to pull Naruto up. _

_Naruto stayed seated. "I'm not in a mood to play, Yoshi-kun…" Naruto said in a tired tone. _

_Yoshi let go off him. "Fine…" He gave up. "But promise me…" _

"_Promise you what?" Naruto asked._

"_Promise me you'll watch!"_

_Naruto stared at Yoshi with a confused face. "Watch what?" He asked. _

"_This…" Yoshi faced a tree and he took out a cloth that seems to have something inside it from his pocket. When he removed the cloth, Naruto saw a kunai that seemed to be new. Yoshi was now facing the tree that Naruto uses as his target. He threw the kunai and missed the center by a few inches. _

"_What the…?" Naruto's jaw dropped. "Where did you get that kunai?" He asked. _

_Yoshi faced Naruto and grinned again. "I found it inside the house's storage room."_

_Naruto stood up in an abrupt manner and he stomped his way towards Yoshi. "You shouldn't be playing around with a thing like this!" Naruto scolded him. _

_Yoshi lowered his head in guilt while Naruto scolded him. When Naruto saw what Yoshi looked liked, he piped down and sighed. _

"_Listen Yoshi-kun; as I have said before, a kunai is a deadly weapon. What if you get hurt in the process?" Naruto asked._

_Yoshi looked up at him. "I…"_

_Naruto sighed. "It's ok…as long as you tell your father and mother what you did."_

And Yoshi did tell his parents. That night…

_Hanako, Yoshi's mother stared at her sleeping son. She placed a light kiss on Yoshi's forehead. She carefully removed Yoshi's hand that was holding on to her kimono. Yoshi's father silently stared at them. He was holding a coin that seemed to be very peculiar. He flipped it after and managed to catch it._

_Hanako stood up from Yoshi's bed. "I didn't know he would discover that kunai…" She whispered. _

_Arinori shifted his gaze towards his wife. "Nothing is certain in this world, Hanako-chan; we didn't even know that he would come in a life…a special child like him…" He placed the coin in his pocket._

"_Yes." Hanako agreed. "Arinori-kun, I believe we should tell the truth to Naruto-kun…" She suggested._

_Arinori raised an eyebrows and he scratched his head. "Do you think so?" He asked. He looked at Yoshi with his dark brown eyes and he combed his medium-length hair back. _

"_Naruto is a person we could trust. He did tell us he is from the Leaf." She said._

"_What does the leaf have to do with this?" Arinori asked. _

"_The leaf wasn't informed of the ordeal that happened." Hanako reminded her husband._

"_It would be better if we would tell him then…" Arinori said._

"_Tell me what?" Naruto appeared outside the door of Yoshi's room. Arinori left it open._

"Iruka-sensei…?"

_Arinori and Hanako turned serious. "Let's talk about it outside."_

"Iruka-sensei…!"

Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Hmmm…?" Sakura was standing before him.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

Naruto looked up and nodded. "I was just thinking; how's hide?" He asked.

Sakura smiled. "He's okay now."

Naruto smiled and stood up. "I leave him here then…I have to go somewhere…" He said.

"I see; don't overwork, Iruka-sensei." Sakura said.

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry; I won't…" He walked away.

* * *

It was a very dark room. A single bulb was illuminating a certain part of the room. It was illuminating the part where a bloody man sat. He was chained.

"…"

"Are you ready to speak?" Ibiki asked.

The man weakly raised his head. He glared at Ibiki. "…No."

Ibiki sighed. "As you wish… I will continue to torture you…" He smirked to intimidate the foe.

The man spat out blood. "Bring…it on…" He said weakly.

Ibiki summoned a medic-nin. "You go and heal him…" He said at the nin. "He cannot die…**yet**." Ibiki added.

"Are you insane?" The enemy smirked while the medic-nin healed him. "Why do you heal me?"

"So you won't die…" Ibiki said flatly. "So I can torture you more…"

* * *

Naruto hurried to leave the hospital; he wanted to check Ibiki's progress and inform the real Iruka about what happened. He was still in a henge.

When he reached the corner he was supposed to take, he bumped into a man.

The man who turned out to be Iruka blinked a few times and stared at him with wide eyes. Behind him, Hinata followed closely.

"Who the hell are you?" Iruka asked.

"…" Naruto stood up.

"Why are you impersonating me?" Iruka asked

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"What?" Iruka asked. "…Na-Naruto? Is that you, Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto removed his henge. As the smoke cleared out he said, "Yes; it is me."

"H-How is Hide-kun?" Iruka asked.

Naruto smiled. "He is already fine."

Both Iruka and Hinata sighed.

"Why aren't you with him?" Hinata asked.

"I was on my way to tell Iruka-sensei. It would be weird if Iruka-sensei was there but didn't know ho Hide is."

"True…" Iruka shook off some dust from his past.

"What room is he in?" Hinata asked.

"He is in room 214. I think Sakura is still there." He said.

"Hinata, let's go…" Iruka said.

"You go ahead, Iruka-sensei. I need to talk to Naruto-kun first." Hinata said. Iruka walked away.

"Naruto-kun…"

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"Why were you in a henge?" She asked.

Naruto removed his hood and then scratched his cheek. "Cold feet…"

Hinata smiled. "You're not ready yet, are you?" She asked.

"Well…I…" Naruto looked away.

"I see it in your eyes." Hinata teased him.

"Ugh…I…"

"I see it in your every gesture." Hinata continued.

Naruto smiled and chuckled. "I wonder how long you train with Neji…"

"Why?" Hinata cocked her head sideways.

"…Because you sound like Neji." He smiled.

Hinata giggled. "I was only playing around, Naruto-kun…"

"Is that so?"

Hinata then smiled sweetly.

"Heh, well…you're right…I am not ready yet…" He looked up at the ceiling.

"You're not ready to tell Sakura-san, yet?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto wondered.

"Ugh…" Hinata blushed. "I…just want to know…"

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Don't worry; I won't get angry…"

"Ugh…" Hinata sighed. "I'm just curious, Naruto-kun. She's the only one you had cold feet with."

Naruto laughed softly. "Your cases were different." He assured Hinata with another heart-warming smile. "You found me by accident…two times. Neji's case is somewhat similar to yours. Iruka-sensei and Tsunade needed to know before anyone else so I told them already." He explained.

"I see…"

"And besides, I haven't even fulfilled my promise to her. I have no face to show." His eyes darkened.

Hinata patted his shoulder. Naruto looked at her curiously. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun; you can show your face now."

"Huh?"

"Sakura-san doesn't care if you broke your promise. 'The past is the past,' she said to me once. She told me that what happened cannot be changed anymore so she has to live with it. And don't forget that she's not only your teammate but she's also your friend." She said.

Naruto shoved his hands in his pocket. He smiled.

* * *

Silence filled the hallway as Ibiki went out of the _torture _room.

"Ibiki-sama…" A Chuunin said. "Did he tell something?"

Ibiki nodded. "Do you know where Godaime-sama is?"

"Yes; she's at her office, sir."

"Good." Ibiki whispered. 'I have some good and bad news.' Ibiki thought as he made his way out the building.

* * *

"…That's the end of the mission report. Here is the written version." Kakashi placed a scroll on Tsunade's desk.

The small cup of sake left Tsunade's lips. "Good work, Kakashi."

Kakashi bowed his head. "If you permit, Tsunade-sama, I have to leave now. I have a business to attend to." He said in a plain voice.

"No; you cannot leave yet." Tsunade placed the cup of sake in her desk. "I have something to tell you…something that is very serious…" She said.

Kakashi wondered what that matter was.

"Kakashi…I…"

Someone was knocking at the door.

"Tsunade-sama…!" It was Ibiki. "I have urgent news!" He opened the door.

Once he was near Tsunade he bowed as sign of respect.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi. "I'll tell you after Ibiki tells me the urgent news." She turned her head towards Ibiki. "What is it?"

"After lunch today, a nin listed in our bingo book has been sent to our HQ. That nin was sent under our investigation and he has fortunately given up. I have obtained valuable information from him…good and bad…" Ibiki said.

"Tell me the news." Tsunade drank another shot of Sake.

* * *

Iruka was facing a Chuunin at Ibiki's office. "Where's Ibiki-san?" He asked.

"He's not here…" The Chuunin who was busy writing something at a scroll said.

"Where is he then?" Iruka crossed his arms.

"He went to Godaime-sama's office." The Chuunin answered.

"Thank you for telling me." Iruka left.

* * *

Hinata grabbed Iruka into the alley. "So, what happened?" She asked.

Iruka was suddenly engulfed in smoke. "He is…" The smoke slowly cleared out. "…at Tsunade's office." Iruka's voice changed. The smoke finally cleared out. Naruto was revealed. "It seems Ibiki-san succeeded…" He added.

"Let's go." Hinata said.

"You should go back. You still have something to do later." Naruto suggested.

"But…I want to find out those things too."

"I will tell you later." He quickly answered.

There was silence.

They both stared at one another.

"Ok." Hinata broke the silence.

* * *

"The good news; the nin has confirmed that the sound is plotting against us again. According to him, Orochimaru isn't the one that's leading them…" Ibiki turned pale.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Ibiki felt his throat tighten; he cleared his throat. "He said…"

"..Uchiha Sasuke is the one…"

Both Tsunade and Kakashi had their eyes wide open.


	6. Attack

**And so the slumbering author awakes...**

**Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto

* * *

Deemed to be Forgotten**

by: Ximena-chan

Chapter 6

**Attack**

Kakashi stared at Ibiki who seemed to be in tension because of what he just found out. His eye that had the sharingan was open under his forehead protector in shock too. His hands trembled and his skin was pale.

'Sasuke…against Konoha…?' He thought.

After a short pause of deafening silence, Ibiki spoke. "But, Tsunade-sama, we can never be sure…that is just what the usurper said."

Tsunade massaged her temple. If what Ibiki found out would turn out to be true, it would cause a sudden stir inside the Leaf; Sasuke, right now, would spell turmoil if he would be fighting against the village where he once resided. She sighed heavily. "Is that so?"

Ibiki nodded in a nervous way.

"You may leave now…"

Ibiki bowed down to show his respect to Tsunade and shortly after, he left.

Kakashi was pale because of the information Ibiki told them. He tried to calm himself down. "Tsunade-sama, what were you going to tell me?" He asked.

Tsunade sighed. "I was supposed to tell you something about suspicious actions from the sound for the past few months." She told Kakashi. "I wanted to send you there to gather more information but if what Ibiki said is true, going there would prove to be a dangerous action. Sasuke is a person we cannot take lightly. We do not know how much he has improved…" She sighed.

Kakashi rubbed his chin. "Yes; it is dangerous if you send someone to go there. The sound, sadly, has been left unchecked since its unexpected fall five years ago."

Tsunade thought for a second and said, "It would make sense if their so-called fall is only a ploy."

"They might have used the past 5 years to improve their techniques, Hokage-sama. If that is their aim, it would make _perfect_ sense if their fall is merely a ploy." Kakashi agreed.

"…And Kakashi…" Tsunade said.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"Make sure you come later at the Hyuuga's party."

"But, Tsunade-sama…it would be better if I do something about this problem." He said.

"You are expected there by someone that I'm sure you would like to see and it's an order from me."

"Then I would come there, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

Kakashi stared at the memorial stone at the training grounds sadly. 

"…and that's how the mission went." He said. He had just finished narrating the story for Obito. He then looked up the sky and spoke, "Konoha is very busy again. Something came up that quite shook me a while ago." He shifted his gaze towards the stone. "It seems like my former students has been doing something against Konoha. If what we found out is true, it would mean that he has totally turned against the village he considered as his home once. I don't know how things will turn out in the end. The sound has kept silent for the past 5 years; we don't know how much power they hold this time." His eyes became dark. "We had a hard time when Orochimaru attacked with the sand…I wonder how things will turn out…" He voiced out his thoughts.

Footsteps were heard. Kakashi kept staring at the stone.

"The sand is at our side this time; trust me." An old man spoke.

Kakashi turned his head. "Jiraiya-sama, what brings you back here?" Kakashi asked.

The sennin smiled making his other wrinkles at his face more visible. "I believe you know that already, Kakashi." The Old Sennin sighed heavily.

"Naruto really meant so much to you." Kakashi said.

Jiraiya laughed. "If only he lived, I would have made him my official apprentice. But of course, I'll do it with your agreement."

There was silence.

"Has Tsunade told anyone of you anything lately?" Jiraiya asked.

"…About what?" Kakashi fully faced Jiraiya.

"Ah, nothing, nothing…" He grinned. "I was just asking to make sure she's not keeping anything from me."

"I see…" Kakashi said but in truth, he was sensing a hidden matter waiting to be discovered.

"Well I have to go now. See you when I see you, Kakashi." Jiraiya said while he turned around.

* * *

Tsunade pulled out a file from her drawer. The folder was marked with a big "TOP SECRET" sign in front. She heaved a sigh and made an irritated expression while she slowly opened the folder. 

_Reports from ALPHA Squad_

_Members: _

_Arato Bakin_

_Gakusha Akito_

_Hanabusa Katsumi _

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Mazuka Goro_

_Mission rank: A-class_

_Mission Objective: Follow clues about suspicious things and events near the Sound area. _

_Notes: ALPHA Squad has been given a full week to investigate on this matter. Everyday they are obliged to send reports via any means that is familiar to Konoha. Mission is a failure because of sudden unknown enemy forces that attacked. ALPHA Squad leader is Inuzuka Kiba._

_Reports:_

_Day 1: The Squad spent the whole day searching for clues. At midday, we saw a small village. The state of the villagers and the village itself disturbed the members greatly. The villagers were covered in dirt; they were skinny specially the children; they were also covered with scabies; they gave off a stench that became more unbearable as we stayed inside the village. They live inside shacks that were damaged beyond repair. _

_Mazuka Goro was able to talk to a villager that was somewhat in a fine state. He found out that the poor state of this village was caused by the sound's sudden downfall. It puzzled us because the village was far away from the sound. Even though we, ninjas, were trained to bear such images, we were still overpowered by such a sight so we decided to leave. _

_Day 2: in the morning, while Gakusha Akito was searching for food, she found an abandoned facility. After her discovery, she quickly informed us about it. We quickly scrambled our way towards the facility. Once we reached it, we separated ways to be able to use time efficiently; we were to meet an hour later. I, the team leader, was unable to find anything except a couple of torn papers with unreadable writings in it. After that, I walk around the facility and went inside a room that seemed to be used for briefing and discussion means because there was a big and long table at the middle. The room had ten chairs scattered all around. Some were covered with dusts and some were completely deemed unusable. I picked up a cloth that seemed to be a curtain and wiped the dust off the table. After the dust was cleared, I discovered that the table had a big sound insignia carved in it. _

_This place was owned by the sound and it's currently in shambles._

_When the hour was finished, we rejoined at the facility's entrance. Bakin discovered an operation room with rusty operating materials inside. According to what he observed, this facility might have been abandoned years ago. He found nothing else that would prove relevant. Katsumi found a big library with books of all sorts under the subject medicine, anatomy and every other subject that deals with human bodies. Other books were burned and ripped apart. It looks like this facility was not destroyed by an accident; the sound itself might have been the one that destroyed it. Goro told me he found a hallway leading to the underground of this facility. The underground of this facility was a morgue. He told me he found less than a hundred bodies there. He observed that the bodies were preserved. He also found a big freezer-like room. It had about a hundred human organs frozen in there, according to Goro. Akito found out some useful stuff. She found a folder labeled "Project Impure Blood." It contained READABLE stuff but the drawback is you got to have wide knowledge about the human body to understand it. I guess we will let Hokage-sama read it._

_After our journey in the facility, we left and made our way towards where the sound was five years ago the rest of the day._

_Day 3: While we were on our way towards the sound, we encountered a bravo Squad member. He was barely alive and he was panting for breath. The Leaf-nin was covered in bandages that seemed like he tied around himself. Before he ran out of breath, he told us they were attacked by men that bore no hitae-ite. The Bravo Squad, which consisted of seven members, was no more. The man we encountered was the last member of the squad and he had just died. A few hours during our journey toward the village of the sound, we encountered the Charlie Squad. There were only 5 of them. During the mission briefing there was seven of them. The leader, who was injured, told us that his two other men died for the sake of the mission, He also showed me a scroll left by the attackers of the Charlie squad. The Charlie Squad leader showed it to us and what was written disturbed us. _

"_Hokage will die one day. The Leaf would fall one day and we would rise higher than the Fire."_

_It was also suspicious that the scroll didn't explode after being opened. It seems the enemy wants everyone to know what they want…the Leaf's downfall. After that get together, the Charlie Squad decided to join forces with us because, according to the Charlie Squad Team Leader, since we were the only ones that wasn't attacked, we would be the next one in the list._

_End of Reports_

_Extra Notes: On the Fourth day, the joined forces of Alpha and Charlie squad were attacked. Arato Bakin died for the Squad's well being. After his death, the Alpha-Charlie squad rushed back to the leaf. All of them were injured and were immediately sent to the hospital. The folder containing information about "Project Impure Blood" was snatched by the enemies while the attack happened. Only the scroll containing disturbing writings was brought back._

"Tsunade-hime…" Tsunade shut the folder close when she heard her former teammate's voice. He raised an eyebrow and peered above the folder.

"Don't talk to me today Jiraiya; I'm in a not-so-good mood today." She said and put down the folder.

Jiraiya saw the "top secret" sign. "Oh, what does that folder contain, Tsunade-hime?" He questioned.

Tsunade became more irritated. "Do you want me to throw you out of this room with one finger?" She asked while she massaged her forehead.

"Tsk…Tsunade-hime, has the stress of work and the _wonders_ of age beat its way to you?" Jiraiya crossed his arms. "You can't even handle playful conversations anymore."

Tsunade brought out a scroll. "Really, Jiraiya…I sense you really want a taste of my finger's wrath." Tsunade continued.

Jiraiya sighed. "I give up; I'm going straight to the point because that is what Godaime Hokage wants." He said.

Tsunade gave the scroll to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya took it and instead of opening and reading it, he flipped it in his hands. "I already know what this contains."

Tsunade kept silent.

"And I know about the three squads that you sent to investigate."

The Hokage put the folder inside the drawer.

"Lastly, I bring you more news."

Tsunade leaned back on her chair. "Shoot." She said.

"Akatsuki has fallen." Jiraiya announced.

* * *

Hiashi paced back and forth at the Hyuuga compound's entrance. He had been acting like that for thirty minutes now. He was waiting for the unofficial Hyuuga head to come back. 

He stopped when he saw her.

Hinata stopped running towards the gate when she saw her father. She knew what was coming. Slowly, she walked towards the former Hyuuga head. She bowed down when she reached the entrance. "Forgive me, father…" She whispered.

Hiashi sighed. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"I went to the hospital." She stopped bowing down.

"Why did you go there?" He tapped the pavement with his walking stick.

"Ah…" She turned pale. "You see father…I…" She knew Hiashi would get angry because Hidetada was once again in danger.

"Stop beating around the bush, Hinata…" Hiashi commanded.

"Hide-kun has been attacked." She shut her mouth.

Hiashi urged her to continue with his white and resolute eyes.

"I'll tell you later, father. It's time for me to get ready." Hinata temporarily closed the topic.

"…" Hiashi followed her inside.

* * *

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "I just found out a few days ago." Jiraiya shoved his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a torn paper. 

He showed it to Tsunade.

"The music of death has triumphed once again." Jiraiya said. "That's what it said. And this is the only piece of the whole sheet of paper that was found in a valley. To tell you the truth, the valley was one gory site." He shook his head. "…Blood everywhere. And Itachi…"

Tsunade took the torn paper and read it herself. "What about Itachi?" She asked.

"Itachi was cut into pieces. If the Uchiha kid was the one who did this… he must have been out of his mind." Jiraiya said. "And also this…" He put down his bag and took out a scroll similar to what the Charlie Squad found. "Here…" He gave it to Tsunade.

Tsunade unrolled the scroll.

_The fire shall be put out once the sound plays its song of death. The song of death shall start soon. The sound shall overpower the fire. _

_The sound shall bring forth a new age._

Tsunade shut her eyes. "There have been a couple of death threats for me for the past few days." She said.

"I heard…" Jiraiya said. "Eh, Tsunade-hime, what up with the Hyuuga? They seem to be on hype today."

Tsunade laughed. "You know top secret stuff about the Hokage and you don't know what the Hyuuga is up to?" She asked.

"Let's just say I'm not one hundred percent updated at the moment." Jiraiya crossed his arms.

"Just come with me later if you want to find out. And I bet you're gonna have a heart attack later…" She chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't come with you, Tsunade-hime…" Jiraiya was searching for something in his bag.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya brought out a scope. "I got some researching to do." He stated with a full grin.

Tsunade picked up a pencil and threw it at Jiraiya.

* * *

BLAG! 

Naruto chuckled while leaning on the wall outside the door of Tsunade's office. "Some things never change…" He whispered. "Oh well…at least I found out a couple of things. I don't want the perverted hermit to find out that I am alive…yet." He disappeared. 'I was right…Sasuke is the root cause of all this…'

* * *

Naruto sat at the bough in the Hyuuga's garden once again. He was watching the Hyuuga branch house members set up the tables and chairs. They were almost finished at the party will start in an hour. 

He decided he would use this time as the continuation of his "recalling of that past."

_Flashback:_

_Hanako placed a cup of tea at the table in front of Naruto. Naruto didn't pay attention to the tea though; he wanted to find out what they were going to tell him. _

"_So, what is it? This matter you need to tell me…" He looked very serious._

_Arinori looked down at the table. "Naruto-san, you've been a great help to us and it pains me to say that you must leave our family alone." The patriarch looked at Naruto._

"_Why?" Naruto instantly asked. _

_Hanako took this chance to sit beside her husband. "Yoshi is very interested in your shinobi ways; he wants to be one someday. We…we cannot risk that. He cannot be a ninja." She explained. _

_Naruto was puzzled. "I-I don't understand."_

"_We thank you for not teaching him but Yoshi-kun learns fast and he is a good observer. He learns things by observing sometimes. With his good observing skills, he learned some of your ninja ways." Arinori said. _

"_Still…why can't he be a ninja?" Naruto demanded an answer._

_There was a moment of silence as Arinori and Hanako looked downcast. _

_Arinori suddenly spoke, "Yoshi…is not really our son." He said flatly with a pained expression._

_Naruto stared at them with his eyes wide open. He was speechless._

_Arinori sighed. "We are only Yoshi's guardians. Yoshi is part of an influential clan at the snow. A few days after he was put into our care, his whole clan was poisoned." He explained._

_Naruto asked, "Why did they place him under your care."_

"_At those times, his clan's peace was threatened by someone called the snake sennin." Hanako said._

_Naruto flinched at what he heard. "Orochimaru…" He whispered._

"_You see, the snake sennin wanted to find out about the deadly techniques that Yoshi's clan possessed. The thing is the clan's current head, Yoshi's father, stopped using those techniques. He has banned from using them because he deemed it as 'demonic techniques that bring nothing but havoc and turmoil.' Since the war stopped long ago, he didn't want the clan's upcoming generations to be what they are supposed to be, the devils of the snow." She added. "Yoshi's clan was considered as ruthless devils that stain the white snow of their village with blood. After an incident when Yoshi's father happened, they were hated. Yoshi's grandfather was killed for the sake of the clan. When Yoshi's father reigned, he made the clan less hostile. And because of all of this, he didn't want the Jutsus to spread out of the clan so he never gave the snake sennin Jutsus he was asking for. Unknown to them, the snake sennin held a grudge that would cause their downfall. A week after the snake sennin's departure, a couple of shinobi's abducted Yoshi's older brother. Yoshi's father wanted to protect him so he summoned us. We took him under our care and kept his identity a secret." Arinori told the story. _

"_What is Yoshi's real identity?" Naruto asked._

_Arinori and Hanako exchanged glances. After a moment, Arinori spoke. "His real name is…"_

Naruto flinched when he felt a sudden surge of pain in his head. He reached out and massaged his forehead. He leaned back at the trees. "Where did that come from?" He asked himself.

He decided to continue remembering the past he wanted to forget but every time he'll get to the part where Arinori tells him Yoshi's real name, he suddenly gets a headache.

"…I wonder why…I can't seem to remember…" He whispered.

* * *

"Sorry if I'm late…you know how life impedes my schedule." Kakashi said. "…Naruto…" He added. 

A while ago, he was standing in front of the memorial stone and now he was standing in front of his former student's tombstone. Nostalgia overcame him as he stared wistfully at the engraved writings on Naruto's tombstone. His eyes that usually looked lazy didn't look like that; Kakashi looked sad.

"It's been ten years but I still can't forget what happened to you. I…I blame myself partly for your death Naruto. If only…if only…I…" He sighed. There was silence as a gush of wind passed him. "Naruto…I think Sasuke is back and he…he is against Konoha it seems. It would be a great help if only you were alive." Kakashi said.

* * *

Naruto still sat at the bough. He drilled himself for answers on why he cannot remember the boy's name.

"…"

**Hey kid…**

The Kyuubi spoke.

"I can't talk right now…can't you see I'm trying to think?" He whispered.

**Fine…I was just trying to help…**

"Wait…!" Naruto exclaimed.

**What now? **Kyuubi asked.

"How can you help me?"

…**well…I can help you remember…**

"You can…?"

**Yes I can; remember that there was a year during your ten year journey that you placed your body under a deep sleep. That was after Yoshi's death…**

Naruto stretched a bit. "What does that have to do with all this?" He asked.

**Well Naruto… you practically shut yourself from the world at that time and I was able to enhance your body. Of course, enhancing your body had consequences…and maybe forgetting that fragment of your memory was one of it since you were trying so hard to forget it. Instead of forgetting just that bloody night, you also forgot that part.**

"…" Naruto thought deeply.

**Let me help you on this, kid…**

"Fine…"

* * *

"Ah…daughter…" Hiashi flashed one of his rare smiles. "You look fine in that wardrobe." He added. 

Hinata looked at herself via the vanity mirror. She turned around once and then faced the mirror again. Her kimono looked splendid on her. It was purple. At the back of the kimono, the Hyuuga crest was embroidered. She didn't need to wear any make-up because she already looked good and because she didn't want to wear cosmetics.

"You think so, father?" She asked.

"Yes I do think so." Hiashi's eyes softened. "You…you look like your mother even more with that kimono…" He lowered his head.

Hinata stopped looking at herself and she set her gaze upon the former Hyuuga head.

"Father…" She whispered.

Hiashi then felt someone's arms encircle him. He looked up and saw his daughter.

"Father, don't be sad…" Hinata comforted him. "It's not like I'm getting married." She smiled.

Hiashi laughed softly. "True…" He said. He hugged her back and after that he put his hands lightly on her shoulder and said, "It's almost time. Is the new Hyuuga head ready?"

Hinata nodded.

* * *

Jiraiya looked around the Hyuuga garden. The garden was full of influential people and strong ninjas. He grabbed the bottle of sake and poured sake over his cup. "Ne Tsunade-hime, are you sure this is a simple party?" He asked after he sipped some sake from his cup. 

Tsunade gestured for more sake and Jiraiya poured some on her cup. "Who said it was a simple party?" She asked.

Jiraiya grunted. "No one said it was; I assumed it was."

Tsunade chuckled. "Well you were wrong. The Hyuuga clan rarely throws **simple** parties."

Jiraiya didn't answer.

He looked around again. The garden was really full of people.

* * *

"Okaasan, I'm going now!" Ino said while she walked out of the flower shop. She grabbed one of the bouquets she arranged earlier. Carefully, she held it in her arms. 

She stopped when she saw someone waiting for her.

The man waiting for her yawned and whispered, "The clouds look nice today…" He said lazily.

"Shika-kun…I thought you had a mission?" She asked.

Shikamaru yawned. "Tsunade-sama said I shouldn't go on that mission. She said she has another mission for me."

Ino smiled. "Where's Chouji?" She asked.

"Ah well, he's kinda occupied now but he'll be following later." He scratched the back of his neck. Shikamaru then smile lazily at Ino. He offered his hand. "Shall we go now?" He asked.

Ino nodded and took his hand.

"Is that for Hinata?" Shikamaru asked while they walked.

"Yeah…" Ino answered. "Did you hear…?"

"Yep, I heard what the party is for." He said.

"Oh well, we better hurry...the party is starting now…" Ino nudged Shikamaru.

"Do we have to be there on time? It's too troublesome you know…" He whispered.

* * *

Naruto sneaked around the hallways of the Hyuuga manor. He was using a henge and he was walking around as a Hyuuga branch member. He slowly opened a door when… 

"Hey!" Someone shouted. Naruto turned around and saw Neji walking towards him.

He put off his henge.

"..Na-Naruto…?" Neji was startled. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Naruto removed his hood. "Do you know where Hinata is?" He asked.

Neji nodded. "She's actually at that room." Neji pointed at the door behind Naruto.

"Thanks for telling me." Naruto said his appreciation.

"Naruto, do tell her that it's almost time. She has to be out at the garden in a few minutes." Neji said before Naruto turned his back.

Naruto nodded and opened the door slowly.

Hinata kept staring at her reflection. She was glad that her father was glad. And because her father was glad maybe everyone that's out there at the garden will be glad. She started doing her old habit of twiddling her fingers when she thought about a certain someone. 'How about him…will he be…?' A faint color of pink was visible in her pale cheeks.

She gracefully turned around when she heard the door open.

"Hinata…"

"Is it…"

The man she was thinking about was there staring at her.

"…time?" She continued. Her blush intensified as Naruto stared at her longer.

"Na-Naruto-kun, is something the matter?" She asked and looked down. She struggled to not twiddle her fingers.

Naruto stopped staring at her and he looked away. There was a blush in his face.

"I was just gonna tell you something concerning Hide…" He said.

* * *

"It's a perfect time to get the boy…" A man spoke. They were somewhere in Konoha. 

"Yes… all of the important and strong shinobi are in the new Hyuuga head's inauguration party. A couple of ANBU squad members shouldn't be a problem." The other man said.

"Ah…" The man who spoke first agreed. "Let's split up, Kagemaru. I'll go get the boy and you deliver the message."

The man named Kagemaru smirked and nodded. He suddenly disappeared.

* * *

"What about Hidetada-kun?" She asked. 

Naruto faced Hinata but he didn't stare at her. His eyes constantly wandered somewhere else to avoid staring at the beautiful Hyuuga head. "I'll take care of him…Let me be the one that will stand as his family from now on." He said.

Hinata smiled. Naruto has agreed about taking care of Hidetada. "Are you really gonna take care of him?" She asked in excitement. Naruto was someone she could trust.

Naruto nodded.

Hinata ran to him and threw her arms around him; it was an action that startled Naruto. Naruto had his eyes wide open as Hinata hugged him.

"Thank You Naruto-kun! Hidetada is in good hands!" She exclaimed.

There was silence as Hinata continued to hug him.

Naruto saw their reflection in the mirror.

They looked like lovers.

Naruto blushed.

"Ah…Hinata…you still have something to do…" He reminded her. "And…your dad might see us…what would he think?"

Hinata instantly backed off. She bowed her head. "Sorry." She said.

Naruto scratched his head. "It's ok…Hinata…" He whispered while he blushed.

Hinata looked away. "I'm really sorry." Her face was red.

"Really, it's ok…" Naruto repeated.

* * *

Hiashi looked at Neji. "Are you sure she's coming?" He asked. 

"I'm sure, Hiashi-sama." Neji said. 'What's taking Hinata-sama so long?'

* * *

Hinata bowed her head again. "I need to go now. Father is waiting for me." She said. 

"Let me accompany you on the way out." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "Let's go. We don't want the guests and your father to wait more." He said.

They walked out of the room.

Silence also accompanied them while they walked in the hallway.

After a moment, Naruto said, "You know…you look good in purple." He said.

"You think?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto answered.

There was silence again.

They continued to walk.

Soon, they saw the door leading to the garden. Naruto stopped.

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" Hinata asked.

Naruto stared at the door. "If I went out now, I would ruin your party…" He said.

Hinata smiled. "Or is it just cold feet again?" She asked.

Naruto laughed softly. "Maybe…"

Hinata took his hand and squeezed it. Naruto was startled again. "Hi-Hinata…?"

Hinata looked up at him. She was blushing while she looked at his blue eyes. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm sure you can do it…" She said. "I know you can… Uzumaki Naruto never backs down." She smiled.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah…Uzumaki Naruto never backs down."

Hinata let go off his hand. "Well I got to go… see you later…" She said and walked out of the hallway.

* * *

"It's about time the new Hyuuga head makes her appearance." Hyuuga Hiashi said once Hinata arrived at the garden. Hinata walked towards the table where Hiashi and Hanabi were. 

"Hinata-neechan, you look very good!" Hanabi exclaimed.

Hinata sat at the chair by Hiashi's right. She smiled sweetly at Hanabi.

Hinata then looked around. She wanted to see how many people were there.

She saw Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune first. And then she saw the table where their former senseis were. After that, she saw Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, TenTen, and Iruka. The Kazekage and his siblings were also there for the party. She was sad that Hidetada wasn't here.

Hiashi then stood up. "Sorry if I kept you waiting wonderful guests." He apologized. "Well on with my speech. Some of you probably heard why this party is going on and some might still be ignorant of the fact that the new Hyuuga head will be inaugurated today." He looked at everyone. He saw that two men were discussing about who the new Hyuuga head is. He read their lips. "Will it be Hanabi or Hinata?" A man asked.

There were a couple of whispers in the room. Hinata felt nervous.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen…please hold your horses. You will soon find out who the new Hyuuga head is." He smiled. "But first, I would like you to listen to the speech I dedicate to the new head."

* * *

Naruto felt weird in the hallway. There was something…something out there. 

He looked around. The hallway seems to have changed somehow. It was…darker. It had more shadows. He looked at the door leading to the gardens. The sun hadn't set yet and the sunlight should provide sufficient light in the hallway.

He then heard a low creeping noise.

**Someone's here kid…

* * *

**

"The new Hyuuga head is, of course, one of my wonderful daughters. I…watched her grow all these years. And she has grown into a fine woman. Silently, I watched her improve. My white eyes always followed her around though she didn't know. Being a strict father was just a way of saying that I care…" He smiled.

* * *

'I know…' Naruto said to the Kyuubi. 

**Behind you kid!**

Naruto squatted and rolled to the right. He stood up instantly and grabbed a kunai from his pouch. He looked around while gripping the handle of his kunai tightly.

He silently waited for the enemy to strike again.

A bead of sweat ran down his cheek while he waited patiently.

And then the enemy appeared. He threw five shurikens towards Naruto. Naruto used his kunai to shield himself. He deflected the shurikens using his single kunai. While the shurikens were in the air, he caught it and threw it at the enemy. The enemy disappeared before the shurikens hit him.

**He has the ability to blend in with the shadows…**

'I know…' Naruto replied.

"Shadow blast…" A low whisper resounded at the hallway. The shadow surround Naruto turned into spikes and shot off kunais and shurikens at Naruto. Naruto did his best to deflect the kunais and shurikens, but it hit him.

A man appeared. "Heh got him…" Kagemaru smirked.

Naruto turned into a log.

"Nani...!" The man looked around. "Where is he?" He asked in a whisper.

"Here!" Naruto jumped out from the shadows and kicked the man by the chin.

The man turned into smoke.

"…" Naruto landed on the floor with a "thud" sound.

"You won't get me that easily kid…" The man appeared at Naruto's back. He was ready to slash Naruto with his kunai.

Naruto disappeared.

"Me too..." Naruto's voice echoed in the hallway.

* * *

Neji fidgeted in his seat. He felt that something was wrong. He looked around and saw his friends were also uneasy. The Hokage was also uneasy as well as their former senseis. 

'Something's wrong…'

* * *

The man looked around again and this time, he smirked. 

The man said, "Shadow blast" and disappeared. The spikes formed again but a certain part of the shadow didn't. "Got you…" The spike shot out shurikens and kunais towards the spike-less part. Naruto jumped out from the shadow and rolled to the left where the weapons wouldn't hit him. After he rolled, the man appeared at his back and slashed him. Luckily, Naruto was able to evade the attack and only his arm was wounded. He flipped and kicked the man at the torso. After kicking him, he swept his feet and the man fell. He followed the man's fall with a strong punch to the man's head. The man disappeared again. Naruto's eyes widened. The massive amounts of shadows disappeared. There was a note at the floor.

_You're not my target…_

He quickly stood up and ran towards the door.

…_the new Hyuuga head is._

"Hinata…!"

* * *

**Well that's a long chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, keep 'em coming guys. This author is tired to say more Author's notes.**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Truth

**Chapter 7**

**Truth**

Five years ago, the leaf received news; it was news that shocked them and made them sigh in relief at the same time. The news was that the sound has fallen; that it had been destroyed by its own villagers. The reason and the cause of its downfall were unknown. Some supposed it was because of Orochimaru's cruelty and the villagers weren't able to take it anymore so they decided to overthrow him but instead of having triumph against the snake hermit, they destroyed themselves.

…And so…all other hidden villages forgot it ever existed. They went on with their everyday lives while ignoring it.

That was their mistake; sound never met its downfall. What happened to the sound was the opposite of what they heard; the sound rose _secretly_.

During those five years, a lot of things happened. A lot of things were changed since Orochimaru's death that was only made known to the sound. Uchiha Sasuke was the cause of their change and rise as well as Orochimaru's death. Uchiha Sasuke was hailed as a great leader by the sound villagers.

During those five years, the sound improved themselves. They trained their shinobi's to be perfect assassins; they were trained to be killing machines in the battlefield. And yes, the sound produced a couple of great shinobis.

Its army grew in numbers and grew strong.

But still there was a fool in Uchiha Sasuke's army.

"You're a fool, Kagemaru…" Shikyou said while cradling his battered brother in his lap. "Your mission was to deliver a message; it was not to kill the new Hyuuga head!" he added.

Kagemaru laughed weakly. "But…I still delivered… the… message!" He coughed out blood.

"Yeah you did…but look at you! You have no face to show Sasuke-sama! You're battered, bruised and broken…" A crease formed in Shikyou's forehead.

"…How about you? Did…did you get the boy?" Kagemaru asked.

Shikyou shook his head; Kagemaru glared at him weakly. "Don't glare at me; I went to check you. It's a good thing I did. If I didn't you would have been caught and they might have sent you to Morino Ibiki for torturing…"

Kagemaru laughed again. "I've…been trained to…to be silent…" He coughed. "You…shouldn't have worried…about me…"

"Shut up." Shikyou said. "No matter what you say, you are still my younger brother."

Kagemaru smiled. "Ah…the sheer value of brotherhood…" He said.

Shikyou glared at him this time. "Keep your mouth shut; you shouldn't be speaking or you're condition would get worse."

Kagemaru laughed again. "You need not to worry, niichan. I will be good at hell."

"If only you're in perfect condition, I would have bonked you in the head." Shikyou's eyes twitched.

Kagemaru laughed again.

* * *

(Earlier) 

Hiashi looked around the garden and spoke again, "By this time, I suppose some of you who didn't know who it is yet has found out the identity of the new Hyuuga head. And…now…as I sit down I ask her to rise…" Hiashi said.

Hinata became more nervous. To her, the moment when her father sat down was passing slowly, very slowly; like it was on slow-motion. And as seconds at that moment passed, her heartbeat grew quicker and quicker.

Hiashi was now seated; it was her time to stand. With a large intake of air, she calmed herself down. She stood up.

For a moment, there was silence.

Hinata wanted to cry. Did they still see her as the weak and shy Hyuuga girl?

But she held her ground; she mustered all her strength to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. And then and there, someone cheered, "Cheers to the new Hyuuga head, Hyuuga Hinata!" She held her cup of sake high; the one who cheered was Tsunade.

And shortly after that, all raised their cups and said "cheers"

Hinata's fears went away.

Hiashi smiled at her. "Do you have anything to say, daughter?"

She nodded but in a blink of an eye, someone grabbed her.

There were gasps all around the garden as a man clad in black grabbed the new Hyuuga head.

Hinata struggled and was able to free her arms. She was supposed to grab the man by his arm and slam him down the ground but she failed. The man suddenly spoke, "Everyone down!"

There was a sudden noise of flying metal objects.

The man pushed her down to the ground and protected her with his won body.

At that moment, she saw his face; it was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…what's happening?" She asked while she heard the sound of metal hitting the ground.

His cerulean eyes were very serious. "Hinata, the enemy is after you…"

Hinata was startled. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"I think he wants to kill you…" The noise of metals hitting the ground ended. Naruto got off her. "But he's a fool to attack at this time…"

When he got up, Hyuuga branch house members surrounded him and pointed their kunais at him. ANBU members also appeared at the scene.

They encircled him and threatened to attack him when he would suddenly move.

"Why did you tackle Hyuuga-sama?"

Naruto kept silent as one of them asked him. He was feeling around for the enemy.

Tsunade saw what happened. She wanted to get Naruto out of there but she was also searching for the enemy who sent hundreds of kunais flying towards the garden.

Jiraiya looked around; he hadn't looked at where Naruto was yet. "The enemy is good at hiding…" He said. "…or age is just taking its toll on me already."

Naruto felt it; the enemy was moving. The enemy was moving around searching for a hole in the whole gardens defense.

One of the men who were guarding him got ticked off because of his silence; he moved forward and motioned to hit Naruto with the handle of his kunai.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Nins who were at the garden who didn't know who Naruto really is or who didn't knew that he was still alive increased their guard.

Neji approached Hinata and helped her get up. "That was Naruto, ne?"

Hinata nodded.

"Hold on here; you cannot fight efficiently with that Kimono…" Neji reached for a kunai in his pouch.

Hinata smiled, "Don't worry about me…" She tore the sides of the kimono by the leg. Neji questioned her by merely the expression of his face. "It was already ruined anyway…"

Neji chuckled. "You could have used that to seduce Mr. I-was-dead-but-now-I-am-alive…"

Hinata only smiled.

* * *

(Still earlier) 

Kagemaru moved silently form one tree to another. He hasn't found any hole to their guard yet.

But he smirked. He has trapped them especially Naruto. He made naruto think that he was after the new Hyuuga head. In truth, he wasn't after her; he was just here to deliver a pretty simple message from Uchiha Sasuke, the Otokage.

And he wanted to play around with them; he wanted to test his capacity.

He didn't know that he was endangering his life because of what he wanted; only a fool would charge at a party like this.

It was obviously not a good choice to come and attack a place where all important and strong shinobi were by yourself without anyone giving you an extra hand.

Kagemaru was not a one-man army; he was trained to work alone but handling all these shinobis? He wouldn't be able to handle it, especially the Hokage.

He looked around the garden and found out that Naruto was no longer there.

He almost panicked when he found out; Naruto was not a person to mess with, he found out after experiencing some of Naruto's ass-kicking.

His quickening heartbeat made him breathe deeply.

Kagemaru jumped down from the tree and hid in the shadows provided by the tree itself and the big bushes around it.

He was still breathing deeply.

At that moment, Naruto appeared and grabbed him by the neck immediately.

He immediately attacked with his shadow blast. Naruto didn't let him go. Naruto almost stabbed him by his heart if it wasn't for his shadow blast.

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke when the weapons hit him; he only sent his Kage Bunshin. Kagemaru panicked and stepped a few steps forward. He looked around and searched for the real Naruto.

Then suddenly, Naruto appeared silently at his back and kicked him so hard that he flew out of the bushes.

* * *

Kagemaru landed near Shikamaru and Ino's table. He instantly got up but when he did he was unable to move. He saw Shikamaru at the corner of his eye. 

"Kagemane no Jutsu…success…" Shikamaru said. He was staring at Kagemaru lazily.

Kagemaru suddenly smirked; it made Shikamaru raise an eyebrow. "You think…" He got up. Shikamaru's shadow shrunk back to its original size. "…you can capture me with your technique? Playing around with shadows is my field…" He smirked.

"But still…" Kagemaru was startled. "…smirking would do you no good at this situation." Rock Lee whom appeared behind Kagemaru placed a powerful punch at Kagemaru's back. Kagemaru was thrown forward in a great distance; he was gritting his teeth because of the pain. He fell on a table so hard that it broke in half. He broke a rib in the process and got some blisters on his arm.

Clutching the part where his broken rib is, Kagemaru stood up with a painful expression. He huffed while all the Leaf-nins glared at him.

Tsunade move forward and asked with a commanding tone, "Surrender or die?"

* * *

(Still earlier) 

Shikyou dashed from a tree to another. He ended up at one of the highest boughs of a big tree. Once he landed there he felt something at the pit of his gut.

After a few breaths and a moment, Kagemaru stood straight with a proud face. He said with a pained tone while still clutching the part of his chest where his broken rib was, "Never." He then used his left hand to grab something from his pouch.

Shikyou's eyes twitched as the band of his necklace suddenly gave away. It left his neck and he caught the half pendant (a memento of his late mother; the other half is with Kagemaru) with his hand.

"Kagemaru…" With that he sped away towards where his brother was supposed to be.

* * *

Kagemaru pulled out a scroll. The Leaf-nins saw it as a threat and five charged at him. One by one, their fists and feet met Kagemaru's body; Kagemaru wasn't able to escape because of his state. He earned some bruises and more broken ribs from that attack.

A Nin who was at Kagemaru's back grabbed his arm which was clutching the scroll. The leaf shinobi bent Kagemaru's arm and put it in a position that brought excruciating pain to Kagemaru; it also dislocated his left arm. The sound-nin dropped the scroll at the ground.

His painful shout was accompanied by a blinding light.

The Nins who were attacking him stepped back and used both their hands to shield their eyes; the others shielded there eyes with their arms too.

Shikyou appeared beside his brother. Kagemaru was half-awake when Shikyou picked him up from the ground.

* * *

He disappeared before the blinding light completely faded. 

Naruto appeared when the light faded. He picked up the scroll immediately.

When he turned around, Leaf-nins surrounded him again.

He flipped the scroll in his hands. Naruto lifted his hood up a bit and he revealed his blue eyes that grew deeper through the years.

He looked at Tsunade who had just finished giving orders to an ANBU captain.

"Aw come on, Tsunade-sama…" He smiled. "Aren't you gonna save me from this?" Naruto asked.

The leaf-nins who were surrounding him still held there ground.

Tsunade gestured for the Nins to be at ease.

"Tsunade-sama, he may be an enemy too…" Hiashi approached Tsunade. "After all, he was the one that tackled my daughter.

When Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, Hinata appeared with quite a ripped Kimono. "Father, he's not an enemy. In fact, he saved me…" She said. Hiashi approached Hinata to ask why her kimono was ripped.

Naruto kept silent; he was still playing with the scroll.

Tsunade then whispered something at Hiashi. Hiashi nodded after.

He cleared his throat. "Dear guests forgive me but this…interruption was unexpected and as you can see, the place is a bit wrecked. So sorry, but I have to ask you to leave now. Maybe we can continue this event someday…" After what he said, guests started leaving the place after saying goodbye to the former Hyuuga head and new Hyuuga head.

Naruto approached a chair and sat there while everyone else left.

Those who were close friends of Hinata and those that meant something to her approached her to say good bye. Hinata shook her head.

Ino asked, "What do you mean by shaking your head, Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah…" Kiba agreed. "We can't have a party in a place like this…" He added while Akamaru sniffed for something in the air.

Hinata smiled. "All of you should stay here…and that means you too, Kakashi-sensei…" She said when she saw Kakashi slowly make his way out of the small group. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"I guess Hinata-chan is planning something for us…even though her place is at this state…" Lee looked around.

"If there is food I'll stay." Chouji said; Shikamaru slapped himself in the face.

Hinata giggled, "Don't worry Chouji-san, there will be food."

"So, what are we here for?" Kurenai asked. Everyone nodded.

Tsunade approached them. "I think you would all want to see someone that you haven't seen for awhile…"

"Who is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh! Is it our long lost comrade Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked. "I would love to see him!"

Sakura placed a light punch on Lee's arm. "Stop joking…"

"But Sakura-chan...I am not joking." He grinned at Sakura. "I would be happy if Sasuke-kun would come back to his home!"

Naruto on the other hand, only watched them. Akamaru suddenly approached him. Akamaru was wagging his tail.

He patted Akamaru's head. "It's been a long time, Akamaru…" He whispered.

Kiba searched around for Akamaru and found that Akamaru was near the man.

"You…! Don't touch Akamaru!" He said while running towards Akamaru.

He picked up Akamaru and glared at the man who was looking down.

"You didn't have to take him away…" Naruto said.

"I don't trust you…" Kiba said. The others were watching them.

"He's my friend too…" Naruto stood up and removed his cloak. "..Kiba…"

Everyone except those who already knew stared at him with wide eyes and very startled expressions.

* * *

(Present time) 

Kagemaru reached for his necklace with his right hand. "…Here…"

Shikyou took the half pendant that belonged to Kagemaru. He looked at it and then back at his brother's bloody face. "This is yours…"

"Not anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Shikyou asked.

Kagemaru laughed weakly. "Don't play innocent…" His face turned serious. "You know that I cannot make it…"

Shikyou gritted his teeth. "Don't say that!" He glared at his brother.

Kagemaru laughed again. "This is the bad karma I get for being such an ass…" He smiled showing his blood-stained teeth.

Shikyou still glared at him; gradually it became stare which was full of sadness and worry. "It's not your time to follow mother yet." Shikyou said with a rugged voice.

"It is…" Kagemaru said. "The man with those thick eyebrows almost broke my spine. Even if he didn't, a broken rib piece pierced one of my right lung" He gasped. "…that was why I wasn't able to move. And besides, Sasuke-sama would kill me if I go back…" He smirked. "I caused such a stir…" He closed his eyes. "I am lucky to last this long…"

Shikyou put the pendants together and it formed a circle with a crest in it. "I will take revenge on those who have hurt you this day, my otouto."

Kagemaru stared at him. "No." He coughed out more blood. "I don't want you to fall in the same darkness that Sasuke-sama is in. Mother would blame me if you end up in the deepest part of hell." He laughed again. "…And taking revenge upon them would mean you'll be taking on all of them… you'll just die."

"I don't care if I die. Sooner or later, death will tap me on the shoulders and take me to where all of the dead souls are." He looked down. "I am already in the darkness, otouto. Ever since father was murdered and ever since mother died, I was already thrown into the darkness that you fear I would go in." He looked at his brother with eyes that were very determined. "I do not fear death or the darkness you speak of."

Kagemaru looked at him in an irritated way. "If you take revenge then you're the same fool that I am." He said. "Father never taught us revenge…" He coughed out blood. "…and besides…my death is my own fault…"

There was silence as Kagemaru slowly closed his eyes.

"You will satisfy nothing good with your…revenge…niichan…"

Those were the last words that Kagemaru said.

"But I never said that I wanted to satisfy something good." And those were the words the Shikyou said after his younger brother's death.

* * *

They were all staring at him with eyes and mouths wide open. Tears started to fall from Sakura's eyes. 

"N-Naruto…?" She whispered.

"What is it, Sakura?" He asked.

More tears fell and more cried.

"You…you're alive…all along…all these years!" Kakashi exclaimed. He approached Naruto who was now standing. Kakashi reached up and ruffled Naruto's blonde hair. He smiled, "and you're way taller than me…" A drop of tear raced its way down from Kakashi's visible eye.

"Yes, I am alive, Kakashi-sensei…"

Naruto looked around and saw Gaara looking at him. His brother and sister were standing by his side. He smiled at Naruto and mouthed the words, "Welcome back…"

Naruto smiled at him. He shifted his attention back to Sakura and the others.

Sakura sobbed and exclaimed. "Naruto…you're one big idiot!" She sobbed more. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She asked.

"Well…I wanted to tell all of you at the same time so I picked Hinata's inauguration party to be the day I tell all of you…" He said.

Sakura smiled while tears fell. "That wasn't what I meant!"

"Hey…at least I am back…" He grinned.

Lee wiped away his tears. "Welcome back, Naruto-kun!" He exclaimed and went closer to him.

Kiba scratched his nose and he patted Naruto on the shoulder. "I guess you're one hell of a weed."

"Hmmm…what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Kiba laughed. "Weeds aren't easy to kill…they keep coming back…" Kiba grinned.

Everyone else laughed and walked closer towards Naruto.

Jiraiya hit Naruto on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked while massaging his head.

Jiraiya grinned. "That was for being so late, you idiot."

* * *

"Iruka-sensei, why did you drag me here?" Konohamaru crossed his arms. 

"I brought you here because there's someone I think you would want to see…" Iruka smiled.

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow. 'I wonder who…'

Iruka walked towards the garden. "Come and follow me…"

After passing the long hallways of the Hyuuga manor, they reached the door leading to the garden.

Konohamaru stopped in his tracks when he saw someone very familiar.

"Iruka-sensei…" His voice was trembling.

"What?"

"Did you bring me here to show me a ghost?" Konohamaru asked.

Iruka smiled. "Ghosts don't grow up."

"So Naruto, tell us where you have been all along…" Shino spoke; it was something he did rarely.

"Naruto-niichan…!" Someone shouted.

They all turned their heads and saw the third's grandson racing towards them.

Konohamaru hugged Naruto. "…You...You're real…" He whispered.

"Of course I am. What do you think of me, a ghost?" He smiled warmly at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru cried. "But you…died…" He sobbed. "I…I saw you in the coffin!"

Naruto patted Konohamaru in the head. "It doesn't matter anymore…"

Shino cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah…the story…" Naruto grinned.

"How about we all sit down first? I bet it would be a long story…" Chouji said.

"Well if I inform you with every exact detail of my adventures…I'm sure it will be…" Naruto gave the scroll that Kagemaru left to Tsunade while everyone took their seats.

* * *

TenTen arrived in the garden; she was holding a small girl that was sleeping on her arms. "Hey, what's happening here?" She asked everyone. 

Her husband, Neji, approached her. "The biggest idiot is back…"

"Hmmm…?" TenTen asked. She looked around and turned pale when she saw Naruto. "What is this…s-some kind of genjutsu?"

Naruto spoke up, "Iie, I'm real." He waved at TenTen.

"What, you're alive? How did it happen?" She asked in a low volume so she won't wake her daughter up.

"Well…I was just about to tell that…"

* * *

"I can't believe he's alive…" Jiraiya said. He was standing beside Tsunade who was clutching the scroll. "But…why did he run away? Why didn't he tell us?" Jiraiya asked. 

"Don't ask me; he hasn't told me yet…" Tsunade unrolled the scroll.

"I can't believe he is alive too…" Hiashi who was standing with them stated. "The Kyuubi is really a something; he has saved Naruto from the clutches of death."

Jiraiya shook his head. "It's different. Naruto really died; Kyuubi revived him, gave him a second life…"

Jiraiya then shifted his gaze upon Tsunade who was very serious.

"What does it contain, Tsunade-hime?" He asked.

Tsunade read it out loud, "The blazing fire will die soon; the sound of death will start once all pieces of the music is gathered; the nine-tailed kitsune is by your side but we shall not falter. The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan shall be the one who will end your reign."

"Uchiha clan…but that can't…" Hiashi said.

Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded.

"Uchiha Sasuke is against us this time…" Tsunade said.

"Itachi is dead… Reports say Sasuke killed him." Jiraiya crossed his arms; he was staring at Naruto.

Hiashi tapped the ground with his cane. "I see…" He knew what it all meant; it meant war.

"Tsunade-hime, it said 'nine-tailed kitsune'… he knows Naruto is alive." Jiraiya whispered.

"And I think Naruto knows Sasuke's plans too. He won't make a sudden appearance without a reason…" Tsunade placed the scroll on her pocket.

* * *

At the sound country, the sound village is very concealed by the big and many trees. And at the center of the village, beneath the administrative building lies an underground lair. The underground lair was dimly lit. 

A man that held a powerful rank at the hidden sound village sat at a wooden chair that had extravagant carvings of snakes.

In front him, three shinobis were kneeling.

A white-haired shinobi spoke, "Sasuke-sama, everything is nearly done. On your command, we shall deploy a surveillance platoon…"

Sasuke opened his eyes. His sharingan was activated. He was staring at the three in a commanding way.

The biggest of the three then reported, "The brothers have not yet arrived; they're taking longer than expected…"

The only kunoichi of the group looked up at Sasuke who was remaining quiet.

"Do you have more orders, Otokage-sama?" She asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Is _he _ready?"

The white-haired man nodded.

"Akuchi…" Sasuke called out.

The white-haired man lowered his head and said, "Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"Deploy the surveillance platoon. Remember to brief them well, Akuchi..." Sasuke ordered.

Akuchi got up and bowed before he went away.

The other two stayed.

Sasuke suddenly flinched. He started to clutch his left arm and he was gritting his teeth. The room was filled with muffled noises of pain.

The kunoichi stood up. "Dai-san, you should stay here and guard Sasuke-sama…I'm gonna call Kabuto-san…it's happening again…"

"You must hurry, Seijaru…" The big man said with his very deep voice.

Daishinsai, the biggest of the group, watched Sasuke's pained expression; he only watched because he didn't have the ability to end Sasuke's pain anyway. Cold sweat trickled at the side of Sasuke's pale face. His left eye was tightly shut because of the pain. His left hand never stopped twitching.

* * *

Everyone was focusing on Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, was looking down on the grass like he was thinking of some pretty deep stuff. 

"Naruto…?" Sakura said.

Naruto raised his head. "Hmmm?"

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Naruto scratched his head. "Ah…I'm fine." He grinned.

"So…did it…bring you back to life?" Gaara asked once he reached the group.

Everyone questioned Naruto with their expression. Even Hinata wanted to ask.

Their former jounin senseis, the Hokage, Hyuuga Hiashi, Jiraiya, Iruka, and Gaara kept silent.

Hinata spoke up. "…it?"

Naruto took a deep breath. He braced himself for one of the biggest revelation he'd have to tell them.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews**  



	8. Revelation

**Tada! New chapter is up!

* * *

Deemed to be forgotten**

**Chapter 8: Revelation**

"Twenty years ago…Konoha was almost destroyed. The attacker was a nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi. With its intense charka it swooped down and decimated Konoha's forces. As I have said, Konoha was almost destroyed. Then, Yondaime Hokage arrived to save the village with a baby in his arms. He defeated the Kyuubi and sealed it in the navel of the baby he was carrying when he arrived. The Hokage died because his soul served as payment for the jutsu he used. " Naruto told the story with a heavy feeling in his heart.

Everyone looked at him with a dumbfounded look. They have heard the story of the Kyuubi; of course it was the "revised" version wherein the Hokage killed the Kyuubi.

Kiba then asked, "Oi Naruto, where the hell did you get that story? Kyuubi died on that night!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure what your parents told you was the truth?"

Kiba was taken back. He thought it could possibly be a lie. Everyone was silent, waiting for Naruto to say something.

"But…but…what does that story have to do with you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata was the one who broke the silence.

"And who is the baby?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's eyes became sad. Memories of his lonely and hate-filled childhood rushed inside his head.

Gaara asked something to save Naruto some trouble, "Isn't it obvious? Why would Naruto tell this if it wasn't connected to him?" He then added, "Think of it closely. When was Naruto born? When did the Kyuubi die? Why did the villagers hate Naruto ever since he was young?"

The silence returned and after a moment, Kiba laughed. "Are suggesting that Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto?"

Everyone was silent. They were staring at Kiba.

Naruto looked up, "Yes, Kiba. Kyuubi is inside of me." He pointed at his navel.

His friends stared at him; disbelief was evident in their faces.

Hinata clenched her fist, 'That's why…everyone…hated him…'

Tsunade spoke, "If you're wondering why they told a different story to you it's because Sandaime forbade telling the true story so hate towards Naruto would be stopped…

Gaara cut her off, "But nevertheless…Naruto was still hated."

Naruto lowered his head. His eyes showed the sadness and loneliness he tried to remove all these years. He didn't want his friends to hate him because of Kyuubi. He didn't want to be alone again.

Now that they knew, what would they do?

"So, the Kyuubi was the one who resurrected you?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto looked at him, "Wait…aren't you all going to hate me? I mean…I…am…"

Neji smirked, "What do you mean?"

"The Kyuubi almost destroyed Konoha! All of Konoha hated me…the villagers...they...loathed me…"

Kiba laughed, "Hah! Naruto, just because Kyuubi is inside you it doesn't mean we'll hate you. Kyuubi is Kyuubi; you are you…"

Shikamaru smiled. "Yes, we wouldn't be able to hate you because of that. After all the great things you have done…" He then looked up at the sky. "Besides…it would be too troublesome to think of hate right now…"

Everyone nodded.

"Of course, if you betrayed Konoha…we would hate you…" Kiba grinned.

Sakura patted Naruto on the shoulder, "Yep, but the case is you're still a friend." She smiled.

Hinata smiled at him too, "You do not have to worry, Naruto-kun." She tried no to blush because everyone was staring at her. "Uhm…we...don't hate you at all…" _I wouldn't be able to hate you Naruto-kun…never…_

"So, Naruto…back to the story…" Shino said.

"Ugh…yeah…" He scratched his head. "Kyuubi was the reason why I stayed alive. On my grave, I was alive but Kyuubi shut down my body. So you thought I was dead. The next thing I knew when I woke up was I was out of Konoha already. My clothes were soiled and my hands were full of dirt. I assumed Kyuubi took control of me and dug me out of my grave. It's just weird he didn't attack Konoha…" He smiled.

Lee then exclaimed, "Your grave wasn't ruined at all Naruto-kun!"

Everyone nodded.

Naruto scratched his head again, "I fixed it…" He looked away from all of them. "I came back for a short while and fixed my grave. I made it look that it wasn't ruined at all." He smiled. "I was lucky that no one visited at that time…"

Silence filled the garden. All they could hear was the rustling of leaves and the low whisper of the wind.

Nobody knew what to say; nobody was sure what they could say.

Tsunade broke the silence by tapping the scroll into her hands. Everyone turned their eyes towards her.

"Naruto, I want to find out something." She said.

Naruto showed no emotion at all. "Ask it then."

Tsunade stopped tapping the scroll into her hands. "There must be a reason why you suddenly came back. What is it Naruto?"

Naruto smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke…"

He heard gasps from his friends especially from Sakura who has not stopped loving the traitor yet.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered.

"I came back because of that bastard." Naruto's voice sounded so angry. His hate for Sasuke was evident in his eyes. Everyone wondered why there was so much hate because they knew that Naruto would still consider Sasuke a friend because Sasuke is only blinded by his darkness, by the will to take revenge upon his brother. The typical Naruto would still try to save Sasuke from the darkness. Naruto though…knew that it wasn't any ordinary darkness anymore. Sasuke still continues to play the role of the bad guy even though he had succeeded on what he wanted to do for so many years.

Uchiha Itachi died by Uchiha Sasuke's hands.

Of course, Naruto's friends don't know it yet.

They don't know that Sasuke took his darkness up to the next level already.

Naruto's fist curled into a ball. "He…he plans to destroy Konoha to the last bit of it and I came to warn you. The reason why he is doing this…I don't exactly know." He smirked and looked at them with intense blue eyes. "But I think he has gone mad…"

With eyebrows knitted together, he added more things, "And death only awaits him at the end of the road because of this…"

Sakura trembled at the killer intent Naruto was emitting. Everyone else had cold sweat on their foreheads. Even Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiashi as well as Iruka weren't spared from the fear of his murderous intent.

Nami, Neji and TenTen's daughter, woke up with a cry. Even if TenTen was still shaken by what has happened, she hushed her daughter.

Hinata was very afraid of the Naruto that was in front of her. 'Maybe this is the Kyuubi inside him?' She asked herself and pasted in her mind that Naruto wouldn't go berserk here. Terribly shaken by the killer intent that Naruto was still emitting, she felt numb and she trembled. Nami was still crying in the background, it was possibly because Naruto was still scaring her.

She bit her lower lip and mustered all the courage to calm Naruto down. She huffed while beads of cold sweat trickled on the side of her face. "Naruto-kun…" She said with a soft voice.

At that moment, Naruto's eyes widened and they all felt the killer intent faded away little by little.

He took a large intake of air and said, "I'm sorry…it's just that…" He grunted and shut his eyes. "Sasuke has done much evil already. It must all stop…he must be stopped…"

Sakura was very sad. She knew Naruto was ready to kill Sasuke. In truth, she didn't want Sasuke to be killed.

She still wanted to save him.

"Sorry guys, I…need to take a break…" Naruto stood and walked away from them.

* * *

Naruto went to the other end of the garden that was silent. No one was there. 

He shook his head and whispered to himself, "Damn…why did I have to do that?"

He looked down at his feet and gritted his teeth. He clenched his fist.

Uchiha Sasuke…

Former teammate

Rival

Best friend

But now, Uchiha Sasuke is an enemy in his eyes; he was an enemy that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible.

He sighed.

His eyes became sad because he knew that he didn't want to kill Sasuke. He just wanted to save him but…

It's too late already.

"Naruto-kun…" He heard that voice again, Hinata's voice. He turned at her and smiled.

"A-are you alright?" She asked.

Naruto smiled at her. "Ah…yes. Thanks to you…"

Hinata felt heat creep up her cheeks. She smiled shyly.

Naruto glanced at the part in her kimono that was torn. "How about you?" He pointed at her Kimono.

Hinata looked at the side of her Kimono. "Ah this…you don't have to worry about this. I tore it myself…" She laughed softly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and had a curious tint in his eyes. "You did?"

Hinata nodded and looked away. "You see…I tore it so I won't have a hard tome running around. And I was also expecting to fight the enemy."

Naruto turned his back and looked at the pond before him. Hinata approached him closer.

There was silence at first but Naruto spoke a moment later, "You're probably wondering why I…want to take care of Hidetada…"

Hinata looked at the pond too. "Well…I was gonna ask that after this…"

Naruto looked at her. "I'll tell you now…"

There was silence again.

"Hinata…" Naruto's voice echoed through the garden. "There was a kid. He was younger than Hidetada. I met him five years ago, when I was seventeen. He became my companion for a year because I stayed at the snow for that time. He became a close friend of mine. He was a little bit annoying because he was always pestering me to teach him ninja stuff." He chuckled. There was a fond sparkle in his eyes as he stared at the pond. "Well…his name was Hishikawa Yoshihide." The fond and happy sparkle in his eyes faded and was replaced by a gloomy one. "Hinata…Yoshi-kun was killed by Sasuke."

Silence fell. Hinata shivered suddenly just by the mention of Sasuke's name. More importantly, "Sasuke killed an innocent boy…I couldn't believe…"

Naruto was still silent.

Hinata looked up at his face that was sad. "But…what does it have to do with Hidetada-kun?"

Naruto looked straight at her eye. Her heart started beating faster. "Hinata...Hidetada…is Yoshihide's older brother. Yoshi-kun's real name is Yasuhiro Yoshihide." And he told her everything there is to know about the Yasuhiro clan.

* * *

A moment after, everyone started talking about what happened. 

Jiraiya turned his head towards Tsunade. "Naruto…was…scary back there." He whispered at Tsunade's ear. "His killer intent was intense. I wonder what Sasuke did to make him that angry…"

Tsunade looked at the ground. "Yes…he was certainly frightening there."

* * *

Kankurou laughed. Gaara and Temari looked at him with puzzled expressions. 

Temari glared at Kankurou. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Kankurou laughed again. "That Uchiha is so dead." His laugh became a chuckle.

Gaara smirked. "True. Naruto isn't exactly the one you would want to pick a fight with."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed in relief. He wiped off the cold sweat in his forehead. "Whew…what was that?" He looked up at the sky. 

"I don't know." Chouji grabbed a potato chip bag from his pouch. He started to eat it.

Ino sighed too. "But it sure was scary…"

Neji sat at the chair beside lee. He huffed while he sat there. He was still shaken by what he felt earlier. "Lee…Naruto's killer intent was…"

"…scary…" Lee finished for Neji.

They had the same reaction for what happened earlier. But then, who wouldn't be scared by that?

TenTen approached them. Neji looked up at her and then he shifted his eyes at their daughter. "How is she?" He asked.

TenTen sighed in relief. "She quit crying as soon as Naruto calmed down. She was very afraid of what she felt…"

Lee reached up to Namu's head and he gently brushed away stray strands of hair. "I just wish she wouldn't be traumatized by that…"

Neji just sat back and stayed silent.

* * *

Kiba curled his hands into a fist. "Oi Shino, I wonder if Naruto could kill by his killer intent alone…" 

Shino adjusted his jacket. He opened it a little. "He could kill the weak-hearted with that…" Shino turned his head sideward. "I wonder if the people outside felt it too…"

Kiba finally relaxed his body. "Probably…"

* * *

Kakashi saw that Konohamaru was still trembling in fear. "Oi…Konohamaru…are you ok?" 

Konohamaru's knees weakened and he plopped down on the ground. "Na-Naruto-niichan…" He stuttered.

Iruka looked at Konohamaru with a worried look. He patted Konohamaru in the head. "Konohamaru…"

Kakashi squatted near Konohamaru. "You better rest…"

Konohamaru slowly nodded.

* * *

Sakura looked around the garden. She sighed and hugged herself. She thought back to what happened earlier. She whispered, "So much…hate for _him_..." 

She looked down. "Sasuke-kun…I wonder what you have done to make Naruto this angry…"

She grabbed something from her pouch. It was a forehead protector with a single scratch over the sign; it was Sasuke's.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama…" Daishinsai looked up at Sasuke's pained face. 

"Oi, walk faster!" Daishinsai heard Seijaru's voice. It was then that Kabuto appeared by the door with a smirk on his face.

"Yes ma'am." He said to mock Seijaru.

Kabuto hadn't changed much. After ten years, he just looked older. The color of his clothes was darker and it was a bit soiled. He had a couple of small scars on his face and one big gash on his left forearm.

Sasuke growled and he looked more pain.

Kabuto looked at the pained Sasuke with an arrogant look. "So this is why you kept me alive, ne?" He looked down at Sasuke in the chair.

Daishinsai grabbed Kabuto's head suddenly with his big hand. "Kabuto-san, please heal Sasuke-sama…" He glared at Kabuto.

Kabuto removed Daishinsai's hand from his head. "Tsk…I'm getting to it…"

Kabuto performed a couple of hand seals and his hands started glowing. He placed it over Sasuke's left hand.

While Kabuto was doing that, Seijaru said, "Oi, Dai-san…you shouldn't have done that." Daishinsai looked at her.

"Why? From the beginning, I already wanted to kill him…" He whispered.

Seijaru glared at him. "Heh, still…we have to keep him alive. Without Kabuto, Sasuke-sama won't be able to keep _it _down…"

* * *

"I failed to protect Yoshi-kun." Naruto shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. "I know that it is Sasuke who sent that pawn to kill Hidetada." He opened his eyes. He clenched his fist. "I want to protect Hidetada…that's why I want to take him under my wing…" 

Hinata looked at him. _I see… _She thought. _Naruto-kun…feels this certain responsibility towards Yoshi's death. He likes to think that he will be able to fill in the void of not being able to protect Yoshi by protecting his older brother, Hidetada…_

Naruto then smiled and stretched his arms. "There! I feel so much better now!" He grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on, it's time we come back."

* * *

Kabuto was still healing Sasuke. Sasuke, on other hand, had a much more peaceful look on his pale skin. 

He suddenly spoke, "Have Kagemaru and Shikyou arrived?"

Seijaru answered, "No; the guys on the borders haven't even seen them near…"

Kabuto finished. Sasuke started moving his left hand around. He was exercising it. "They are taking unusually longer than expected."

Daishinsai chuckled. "Maybe Kagemaru fooled around again. He tends to do that sometimes…"

Seijaru then approached Kabuto and wrapped around a certain material round his wrist.

Sasuke looked at Seijaru. "Bring him back to his quarters…" Then he looked at Daishinsai. "You wait for Kagemaru and Shikyou at the border. As soon as they arrive with _him_ you shall protect _him _at all cost."

Daishinsai nodded. Seijaru pushed Kabuto and Kabuto walked with a smirk on his face.

The medic-nin walked towards the exit. Before he entered the hall, he took a glance at Sasuke and thought, 'Uchiha Sasuke, I will keep healing you because I want to kill you with my own two hands.' His smirk grew wider. 'Live as long as you want…' He laughed inwardly.

* * *

"Ah, he has come back…" Tsunade said. 

Jiraiya laughed. "Seems like the new Hyuuga head brought him back. Naruto sure has changed." He grinned

Hiashi glared at Jiraiya. "Could you kindly enlighten me that your grin doesn't mean anything else, Jiraiya-sama?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Consider your request to be unreachable. With that grin of his, there's no way it has no meaning…"

Naruto cleared his throat. He grabbed the scroll that Kagemaru left from Tsunade. "I'm borrowing this."

He then opened it. "The blazing fire will die soon; the sound of death will start once all pieces of the music is gathered; the nine-tailed kitsune is by your side but we shall not falter. The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan shall be the one who will end your reign." He read it out loud. Everyone in the garden was able to hear it.

Kiba's eyes widened. "Hey, that's almost the same with what we found back then…"

Sakura was a little confused, "But what does it mean?"

Naruto had a serious look on his face. "It means…"

"Sasuke will attack…one of these days…"

* * *

It was dark in the room. Shikyou was talking with someone. 

"Sir, my brother is dead. He was killed by Konoha nins." He said.

"My condolence…" A boy said.

Shikyou stayed silent. "Ah, Akuchi-sama and Sasuke-sama requests your presence at the fortress again. That is why they sent me here."

"Shikyou-san, you know I cannot return yet."

"But…" Shikyou stopped.

"I haven't had my revenge yet. Leave me be; I will come back on my own. Go home."

The boy got up from his bed and he opened the window. Moonlight passed through the thin sheets of the curtain and illuminated the room. The boy faced Shikyou who was kneeling on the ground.

Shikyou smirked, "I will, Hidetada-sama."

* * *

**Remember to review. XD**


	9. Purpose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
**

**

* * *

Deemed to be forgotten**

**Chapter 9: Purpose**

_He felt a cold chill travel down his spine. This coldness was different from the coldness that the northern winds have brought. His skin became paler because of the length of his stay at such a cold place. After practice, the former Konoha-shinobi looked up and saw that the sky was already dark. He tightened the scarf around his neck and proceeded to skid down the hill. _

_On his way, he passed trees heavily decorated with snow. If it wasn't for his proper footwear, his feet would have sunk in the thick layer of snow. He rubbed his hands together in hope that he would be able to survive a few minutes of the cold climate outdoors. As he got near the place where he was staying, the unexplainable cold feeling in his gut intensified._

_He stopped himself from knocking when he noticed that it was unusually quiet. He stepped back and observed whether there was smoke coming out from a chimney; there was none. He felt very weird regarding this matter; no one who lives here will be able to endure the coldness. And the fact that he knew that the family he was staying with liked their house warm made Naruto feel awkward that there was no smoke coming out from a chimney._

_A few seconds passed and all he could hear was his heavy breaths. He looked at the window of the house and found only darkness inside. His heart raced in a nervous sense. _

_He immediately knocked down the door. In one swift kick, the bolts and screws securing the door gave; a couple of them flew away because of the impact. The door fell in the ground with a heavy thud. Naruto quickly turned on the lights and the sight shocked him and made his stomach turn. He was used to seeing blood. But this was way different._

_Arinori lay in the ground. His eyes were wide; as if he was killed in the instant he was shocked. The sight of Arinori's remains made Naruto flinch. His limbs were torn from his body and a large pool of blood surrounded him. _

_A cold bead of sweat trickled down Naruto's head. _

_He shifted his attention to the entrance of Yoshi's room. Hanako was lying near the door. Her eyebrows were knit together depicting a worried look. Her death seemed cleaner than Arinori's though. But he wanted to see no more of it. Naruto proceeded to twist the doorknob. _

_The sight slowly unfolded before him._

_There was a kid, a small boy that was sitting against the wall. His chest had a hole in it. His shorts were soaked with his own blood. His eyes gave off a puzzled look, even a confused one. His face was twisted in a way it told his fear. In his slightly closed hand, there was a kunai._

"_Mine…" Naruto muttered._

_As he approached the boy, he felt tears against his cheeks. He kneeled in front of the boy._

"_Who did this to all of you? Who…? Who is the freaking bastard who killed you!" He pounded his fist at the floor which was stained with Yoshi's blood._

_He wiped away his tears with his clean hand and he looked down. He looked up at Yoshi's wound, a hole. _

_**A hole…**_

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as something came up in his mind._

_**Sasuke…**_

"_Chidori…" He muttered._

_He passed his hand on Yoshi's pool of blood. He clenched his blood-filled hands. "I promise…if it was ever him…I will…" He stood up and looked at Yoshi. Cold winds that came from the big hole at another wall brushed against his exposed skin. His eyes were cold and determined. "…kill him…"_

Even in reality, he felt it; the sheer coldness of that day. His heart sank deeply as the memory played again in his mind. Amidst this coldness, he could feel warmth. From his bad dream, he was slowly awakened.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Halfway, he could see _her._

Hyuuga Hinata

She was looking at him with a faint blush on her face. Her small gentle hand was at his cheek.

"Naruto-kun…" She softly spoke.

Naruto blinked a couple of times before replying, "Hi-Hinata…"

"Are you okay? You fell asleep…" She removed her hand from his cheek and Naruto had this desire to feel her palm against his face again.

He smiled at her, "I was just…tired…" He jumped down from the bough. "Hmm…?"

Hinata looked at him with worry clearly painted at her face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked away. "It was just that…while you were sleeping…you looked…very troubled…"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "You don't have to worry about it. Nightmares…often happen to me." He explained.

Hinata kept silent for a minute. Both of them found no words to say.

Naruto sighed inwardly. He was starting to hate silence again. It looked like going back to Konoha brought his old self back. He placed his hand at the back of his head and forced out a laugh. "About earlier Hinata…I'm sorry about it…"

Hinata looked at him. "Eh, what are you saying sorry for?" She asked.

Naruto looked away. "If it wasn't for my presence here, your party wouldn't have been interrupted."

Hinata smiled at him. "You shouldn't worry about it. It was bound to happen…" She looked up at the sky. "..I think…"

Naruto looked at her while she was gazing at the stars. "H-Hinata…"

Hinata gracefully lowered her head to look at him. "Hmm…?"

Naruto scratched the bridge of his nose. "Did Tsunade leave any message for me?"

Hinata nodded and smiled.

---

Shikamaru's finger softly hit the table. He was pointing down at the map. "Tsunade-sama…our security is obviously too easy to bypass. Three of them already got inside the walls." He pointed out. Tsunade nodded.

"I know that Shikamaru…" She said. "We should tighten our security…"

Shikamaru then asked, "We should scatter ANBU squad platoons outside the walls…just in case…" Shikamaru bit his lower lip. _Geez…this is very troublesome. _He sighed. _And yesterday was also shocking. Now I have to think about our strategies…Geez…where the hell is Naruto? I need him. He's the best source of information for now…_

At the very moment his thoughts came to an end, the door opened. "Yo Tsunade…" Naruto's entered.

"Finally…" Shikamaru whispered. "Come here, Naruto…I need to ask you a few questions…"

"Yeah…we need a few answers…" Tsunade said.

"Answers you want. Answers you will get." He stepped in and shut the door.

---

The room was still dark because of the curtains. His young face was emotionless. His dark eyes were empty. He would have looked dead if it wasn't for the rising and falling of his chest. And then his eyes closed…

_There was this man that stood tall. His built was large. His face was decorated with scars that varied in thickness and length. His clothes were thick to protect him from the cold climate. He seemed very wise and serious._

_He was the head of the Yasuhiro clan, the father of Yoshihide and Hidetada._

"_Come Hidetada," His voice was deep, "Yoshihide. Come, my sons." _

_Young Hidetada stood up. His younger brother was clutching the sleeve of his jacket. He took Yoshihide's hand. _

"_Otousama…" Hidetada said. His eyes were full of innocence and youth at that time. He had never tasted hardships when he was little. He was a little pampered since he was the heir. He didn't need to learn their techniques because his father had forbidden using it. He could remember that his father said, "We are not demons. We don't need to taint the earth with more blood. We don't need to dye the rivers with its red color. There is no need of such killings anymore. White is for pureness. White with a blend of red isn't pure anymore. I want to preserve the pureness." _

_He didn't understand it that much. He was young and not as wise as his father. At the age of five, he wasn't able to comprehend the meanings of his father's words. He was too young, too frail, too innocent._

_His father gestured for the both of them to come closer. And then he leaned down and placed his large hand over his head. His other hand lied atop his brother's head._

_They both looked at their father curiously._

_Their father's serious eyes were much kinder that day. _

_That was the day when he saw the last of his family._

_His caretakers died because of sickness so he left to wander through the white plains of the cold country he lives in. He almost died if it wasn't for the man who possessed the onyx eyes which turned red sometimes._

"_Kid…" This man looked at him. Hidetada was sitting by a tree stump. He was cold. There was nothing to provide him with heat. His old jacket was tattered and dirty. His stomach produced noise which expressed how hungry he was. The man removed his jacket and gave it to Hidetada. "…here."_

_Hidetada passed his eyes along the interesting designs of the jacket. He took note of the fan shaped sign at the back. He then looked at the man whom showed him such kindness. "Anou…mister…" The man raised his brows. "…how about you? A-aren't you cold?" Yes, Hidetada was still a young boy at that time, though he acted much older than his age. Fate brought him many hardships than expected. He had to live by himself. He had no one to rely on but himself. _

_The man shook his head. "Unlike you, I have been trained in such harsh conditions…" The man smiled a small smile which faded away the second after._

_Hidetada's stomach expressed his hunger again. Hidetada blush and lowered his head. He heard a couple of shuffles. "Hey…" Hidetada looked up and there was a piece of bread that was held out to him. "…take it. It is yours." The man said. Hidetada hesitated for a while. The raven haired man took his hand and placed the bread at Hidetada's palm._

"_T-Thank you…" Hidetada said. He started eating the bread. The man sat down beside him._

"_You," The man said while Hidetada ate, "Why are you alone?"_

_Hidetada stopped eating. "Otousama…Otousama…did it. He…he gave me to those caretakers!"_

"_Hmm, I see." The man said. Hidetada finished eating the bread minutes after. The man then stood up. He looked down at the young boy sitting at the cold ground. "Being alone is hard. Come with me. I will take care of you."_

_Hidetada looked at him curiously._

"_I am Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Months after, Sasuke took him to a certain place. They were atop a hill and a house was down below. Hidetada could see a man with blonde hair staring at the dead body of his brother. He wanted to run there and hold his brother but Sasuke stopped him and said, "No. If you go there, you will end up like he did."_

_Hidetada bit his lower lip and looked at the blonde haired man. He could see blood on the man's hand._

"_Did he…did he kill Yoshi?"_

"_Yes he did." _

Hidetada's eyes snapped open. The memory was still pretty clear. It always managed to bring out the anger that he tries to repress so much. He clenched his fist. Sasuke brought him to Konoha the week after he saw his brother and the blonde man also known by the name Naruto. Sasuke told him to act accordingly to their plans. He could remember Sasuke's smirk when Sasuke told him that he would get his revenge.

"Revenge. Yes…Revenge…" Hidetada murmured as he covered his eyes with his hands. There had been too much at stake, his life and the bonds that he had formed with the one that cared for him during his six years of stay in Konoha, six years that was just a big lie.

His eyes were shut tight when he thought of how Hinata's heart would be broken if she found out that all this time, he was the enemy. He didn't want that. Hinata had shown him genuine kindness that he rarely experience. Hinata was far more precious than revenge.

He bit his lower lip.

Was he having second thoughts?

Yes he was having second thoughts.

"Why?" He terribly pondered about why he was having second thoughts. No was the time he could strike. He had seen Naruto move. He was very strong. Hidetada already admitted to himself that he would never be able to beat him. But Akuchi, Seijaru and Daishinsai could always help him.

He shook his head. No, he wanted to kill Naruto with his own hands.

"But…" He shut his eyes again. There were too many thoughts in his head, too many thoughts that contradict with another in a way.

He heard the door open. His eyes were still closed. He didn't want anyone to talk to right now. He continued to feign that he was asleep. The visitor's movements were graceful. The footsteps were light. He could almost here nothing. He then heard the visitor push aside the curtains to let the sunlight through.

Hidetada then heard the sound of the chair being pulled nearer to his bedside. Then there was the sound of a basket or probably a container being put atop the table at the side of his bed. The sound of peeling a certain fruit followed it. The visitor was silent.

Hidetada was overcome with the curiosity about who the visitor is. He opened his eyes and saw who it was, "Hinata, Hinata-neechan..." He whispered.

Hinata smiled at him warmly and he was filled with more doubts. He had no intent on betraying that smile. Hinata liked, possibly loved, Naruto. He could see it in her eyes, how Hinata cherished Naruto. Hinata cherished Hidetada too but not on that level. When it came to Naruto, it was different…different…

"Is there something wrong, Hide-kun?" Hinata offered him the apple she just peeled. "You seem worried about something."

Hidetada sighed and said afterwards, "Nothing, nothing is wrong." He smiled a fake one. He took the apple and whispered, "Thank you."

---

"Yes, it's fairly easy to bypass here," Naruto pointed at a spot in the map of Konoha, "here," and to another, "and here too." He pointed at the last one. "I'm saying it because I went though it without any trouble." He sighed.

Tsunade tapped the table with her fingers. "Hmm…"

"I tell you this, Tsunade. They are slacking off." Naruto said and he looked at Tsunade.

Shikamaru raised one brow. "Who?"

Naruto turned to look at Shikamaru, "Those guards, all of them."

"It isn't a surprise that three of the enemy did get inside Konoha." Tsunade said.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "It wouldn't be a surprise too if someone was working inside…"

Silence fell in the room.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck. "So we know our problem about the security…"

Tsunade then spoke, "You shouldn't worry about the number of people that can fight if ever a war really happens. We have enough shinobis to rely on."

"Aa." Naruto nodded. "Tsunade, it would be better to address the problem about the security as soon as possible."

"But," Shikamaru said, "Were forgetting something."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"There was another, another enemy." Shikamaru stated calmly.

Naruto slapped his forehead. "Darn, I forgot about that one."

"I already sent ANBU members to search for the two."

"Tsunade-sama…!" Shizune came entered the room. She was clutching a couple of papers. She bowed down in respect to the Hokage.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune offered her the papers, "A written report just came in. It's from one of the ANBU squads you deployed."

Tsunade nodded and she took it and scanned through it. She then looked at Naruto. "Speaking of those intruders, they found the shadow user. He's dead. As for the other one, they haven't found him yet."

"I see…" Naruto said.

---

"Daishinsai-sama, you didn't need to do that." Shikyou bowed before the big shinobi. He passed his eyes over Daishinsai's bloody clothes. It was not Daishinsai's blood. It was the ANBU member's blood.

"Tch…" Daishinsai looked irritated. "Damned ANBU…" He whispered.

Shikyou didn't move. He then looked at the bloody scene before him. He shut his eyes. It was a gory sight. The bodies of Konoha Shinobis were lying on their own pool of blood. Some were thorn by the hard earthen spikes that Daishinsai made with his jutsu. Some were crushed the by the large boulders that were also made by Daishinsai.

"Oi Shikyou," Shikyou looked at the large Shinobi-nin, "Sasuke-sama has ordered me to take you back. Let us go back. I don't want to spend time in this place anymore."

"Hai…"

----

Akamaru snout was facing the sky. He was sniffing for something and then he barked to get his master's attention. Kiba landed at a branch. Akamaru was sitting at a branch meters away from him.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" He asked.

Akamaru barked again.

"What do you mean?"

Akamaru barked yet again. He then jumped to another branch and he barked once more. Kiba followed him. They were jumping through the trees. A few minutes after, they arrive at a spot.

Kiba could feel the cold bead of sweat passing the side of his head. His eyes were wide and he could feel his stomach turn just because of the sight in front of him. His mouth was slightly parted. Akamaru barked in worry and he hid behind Kiba's right leg. The dog was shivering.

Kiba was still motionless.

"My god, what happened here?"

"Oi Kiba…" Shino came. "Kiba…"

Kiba didn't answer.

"What's wrong?"

Kiba pointed down below.

Shino became motionless too. "What…the…?"

---

"You're pretty silent today, Hide-kun." Hinata was peeling another apple.

"…" Hidetada munched on his apple in silence.

"And you told me nothing was wrong." Hinata said. "I wonder if that was true."

"…" Hidetada didn't answer.

Hinata grew sad and worried. There was definitely something wrong with him today. The Hidetada he knew was not like this. She came here to check how he was.

Hinata didn't know what to day. She had no clue. She took another apple from the basket and started peeling it.

And then Naruto came in.

"Yo, Hinata," He looked at Hidetada, "Hide-kun."

Hinata had a smile in her face. Fondness could be clearly seen in her white eyes.

But Hidetada, he was trying hard to not show the anger in him. The mere image of Naruto that day reminded him of his purpose…

_Revenge

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if there were too much flashbacks. Hehe...but I really need to put that there. And if you have questions, just ask at the review and I'll try and answer it next chappie. Don't forget to review!  
**


End file.
